Bad Romance
by FranciaGallen
Summary: Bella erre sans but dans les rues de Seattle mais elle va assiter malgré à une scène qui va modifier le court de son existence en l'espace d'une nuit! C'est ma première fic et j'ai un peu de mal avec le résumé. Venez la lire et faites-vous un opinion!
1. Chapter 1

****

Bon eh bien bonjour tout le monde!

Je fais mes premiers pas dans la fanfiction.

Cela fait un long moment que je viens lire des fictions sur ce site et j'avoue que je suis impressionnée par le talent et l'imagination de tous les auteurs qu'il peut y avoir ici ! Et donc voilà, j'ai décidé de me lancer moi aussi dans l'écriture de fictions, après beaucoup d'hésitation je l'avoue!

Je suis une fan de twilight ainsi que de l'univers autour de la saga de la très talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, merci à elle car c'est elle et ses romans, qui, sont à la base de notre inspiration

Bon je vais arrêter mon blabla ! J'espère que ma fic vous plaira et comme c'est la première j'ai besoin d'avis impartiaux ! Mais bon ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi quand même !

Merci d'avance et bonne lecture!

*************

Les personnages appartiennent à la très talentueuse Stephenie Meyer.

BAD ROMANCE

Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise rencontre

POV Bella

Ma vie est un véritable désastre! Sans intérêt et sans but! Si vous me croiseriez sur le trottoir vous vous diriez probablement quelle "épave!", ou alors vous seriez plus clément en disant "pauvre jeune femme". Mais bon tout ça n'a guère d'importance me direz-vous!

Au faite je ne me suis pas présentée : je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 19 ans et une vie des plus merdique! Et quand je dis que ma vie est un véritable fiasco je pèse mes mots!

C'est en réfléchissant de la sorte sur le bien fondé de ma misérable existence que j'erre dans les rues de Seattle, sans but ni destination précise. Il fait nuit mais cela m'est égal! Pas prudent, oui je sais mais je me fiche de cela aussi! Lorsque la vie ne vous a fait don d'aucun cadeau il n'est pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter outre mesure de soi … Enfin c'est mon point de vue. Qu'importe! Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai déjà eu suffisamment peur comme ça durant les 19 années de ma jeune et triste existence…

Alors je marche, je longe une rue commerçante que je ne connais pas et dont je n'ai pas repéré le nom.

Je continue mon chemin et je remarque une impasse située entre deux immeubles et d'où provient des bruits, des sanglots pour être plus exacte.

Je m'avance prudemment vers cette ruelle sombre…

Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- On t'avait pourtant dit de fermer ta gueule! Vociféra une voix d'homme

- Je… je n'ai rien dit! Je n'aurai pas osé je vous le jure! C'est pas moi qui ait parlé je vous en prie!! C'était une voix de femme apeurée et noyée de sanglots .

- Pas toi qui ait parlé! Arrête de te foutre de nos gueules pétasse! Tu croyais pouvoir te barrer comme ça et nous échapper, dit un autre homme .

- Je vous en prie ne me faites pas de mal !

Mais qu'est-ce qui passe ici! J'avance prudemment jusqu'à apercevoir une femme, dos collé au mur cernée par deux hommes.

La jeune femme était en pleurs et visiblement très effrayée elle était blonde avec un visage fin et avait plutôt l'air belle malgré la peur qui marquait ces traits.

Je ne distinguais pas le visage des deux hommes puisqu'ils étaient dos à moi cependant je remarquais que l'un d'eux avait la peau clair avec des cheveux blonds assez long pour être attachés en queue de cheval, l'autre avait la peau foncée et les cheveux courts.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle?demanda un des types,

- Tu as entendu les ordres comme moi : il faut la ramener et sans bobos le patron veut essayer de la faire parler et vu l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait tout à l'heure, mieux vaut ne pas le contrarier…répondit l'autre

Là ça devenait vraiment inquiétant! Dans quoi cette pauvre fille s'était-elle fourrée pour susciter tant de colère?

Et moi que suis-je censée faire? Je fouille dans ma poche à la recherche de mon portable afin d'appeler la police. Eh merde c'est pas vrai! Je l'ai laissé chez moi! C'est pas possible mais quelle conne!

Bon là je commence à paniquer, que dois-je faire? Je ne peux pas ignorer cela et passer mon chemin hors de question! Pour une fois dans ma vie je ne vais pas fuir! Mais là il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite !

Pour moi je n'avais pas trente six solutions donc je dois probablement être suicidaire mais je me devais de faire quelque chose alors je me redressais et m'engageait dans la ruelle et me mit à crier :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour me jauger et l'un d'eux s'avança doucement vers moi,

- Tu es qui toi ?

- Personne! Laissez-la tranquille! Dis-je avec moi voix pleine de trémolos

Le type se mit à rire et dit :

- Oh mais c'est qu'il mordrait le chaton! Dis moi, toi qui a l'air si jeune, que fais-tu seule dehors à une heure si tardive? Ta maman ne t'a pas appris que ce n'est pas prudent de se balader seule la nuit ?

Je déglutis.

Là ma Bella t'es dans la merde!

- Laissez-nous partir ! Dis-je d'une voix mal assurée

Le blond continua à avancer vers moi et moi j'étais pétrifiée, mes pieds collés au sol, je ne pouvais plus faire un mouvement, mon cerveau était comme déconnecté de mon corps .

- Oh comme tu es mignonne et complètement idiote aussi ! Si tu crois qu'on va vous laisser partir comme ça mais tu rêves ma jolie! Tu t'es mis dans un pétrin dont tu n'as pas idée, il aurait mieux valu pour toi passer ton chemin sans te retourner et oublier ce que tu as vu

J'haletais.

Moi qui fanfaronnait ne plus avoir peur de rien j'étais terrifiée…

A ce moment là il sortit une arme et la pointa sur moi,

- Et maintenant je te conseille de ne plus bouger chérie si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des misères! Dit-il avec un sourire qui me fît froid dans le dos

Je levais doucement mes mains, tremblant de tous mes membres

- Bien tu apprends vite, ricana-t-il

C'est le moment que choisit l'autre pour se manifester et poser la question qui me trottait dorénavant dans la tête,

- Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de celle-là?demanda-t-il au blond

- Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi réfléchir…

- Y a pas à réfléchir James! On doit se débarrasser d'elle !

Je claque des dents effrayée comme jamais.

Le blond répondant au nom de James me scruta un instant et dit :

- Moi je l'amènerai bien avec nous pour voir! Ce serait dommage d'éliminer une aussi jolie fille quel gâchis!

- Mais le chef va nous tuer quand il verra qu'on a ramené cette fille avec nous! Ça fait d'elle un témoin! Merde il est déjà assez furax comme ça, je tiens à ma peau moi, je veux pas plonger pour tes conneries! Vociféra le brun

- Ferme-là ! On la prend avec nous point barre!

Le verdict était sans appel apparemment pour moi

__

Tu parles d'un verdict!

Voilà que ma conscience se manifestait,

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma belle, tu es d'accord ? Me dit James avec un rictus sur les lèvres

Quant à moi je ne lui répondis pas, j'en étais incapable.

- Bien! Tu as déjà appris qu'il fallait la fermer à certains moment, on va bien s'entendre tous les deux je le sens!

Il me scruta d'un regard presque prédateur qui me terrifia encore plus, bien que je pensais avoir déjà atteint mes limites dans ce domaine .

- Laurent préviens les autres, dis-leur qu'on a rattrapé Lauren et qu'il viennent nous chercher!

L'autre gars, Laurent sortit un portable de sa poche fît ce que James lui avait demandé, quant à James il ne m lâchait pas du regard durant ce moment .

- Ca y est ils sont en route, ils seront là dans une minute

Génial la cavalerie arrive!

__

Ouais bah c'est pas le moment de faire l'humour, grosse maligne, t'es dans la merde là !

James s'approcha de moi et me saisit le bras,

- Allez viens ma belle on va t'emmener faire un petit tour…

- Lâchez-moi!!réussis-je à crier

James pointa son arme sur moi,

- je te conseille de la fermer comme tout à l'heure, si tu cries encore une fois il ne restera plus grand-chose de ton beau visage, c'est clair?

Pour seul réponse j'acquiesçait silencieusement .

James mis son nez dans mes cheveux et inspira,

- Bien !

La nausée me monta, cet homme m'écoeurait, je voulais me défendre, l'éloigner de moi mais j'étais impuissante face lui.

Soudain j'entendis un véhicule s'arrêter à l'entrée de l'allée.

Laurent attrapa le bras de Lauren, qui était restée silencieuse durant tout ce moment, et l'obligea à se lever. Ses sanglots s'accentuèrent encore plus et faisait tout pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise d e son ravisseur.

Ces derniers arrivés à notre hauteur, James me poussa vers la camionnette qui était arrêtée le long du trottoir.

Arrivés au véhicule ils nous traînèrent à l'arrière, ouvrirent les portes et nous jetèrent dans la camionnette .

Un autre homme se trouvait à l'intérieur, James referma les portes et je sentis le véhicule démarrer.

Qu'allait-il advenir de nous ?

* * *

****

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Il est un peu court mais les suivants devraient être plus long.

**Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, cette fic n'est pas des plus joyeuse ****mais c'est cette idée qui m'est venue en premier. Mais j'ai l'intention d'entamer une autre fic moins** **déprimante et moins difficile si la première vous plaît! Eh oui, j'ai déjà une autre idée pour une deuxième fic! Cependant je tiens à bien démarrer celle-là d'abord et peut-être voir vos réactions avant d'en entamer une deuxième par la suite…**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis pour me motiver et savoir si je dois continuer sur ma lancée ou non!**

**Alors n'hésitez pas à aller taper sur la bestiole verte qui est en dessous pour lâcher vos reviews! Lol**

**Merci**

**J'essaierais de poster le second chapitre au plus vite!**

**À bientôt**

**FranciaGallen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Je tiens avant tout à vous remercier tous pour toutes vos reviews, ça me motive beaucoup!**

**Réponses au non-inscrits, **

**_ Popo : comme tu peux le voir la voilà la suite! Lol**

**_ BrOoK3 : un grand merci pour tes compliments. Comme tu l'as dit, mystère, qui s'éclairera petit à petit!**

**_ EDWARD 7012 : Merci pour tes encouragements!**

**_ jenny : Grand merci à toi également! Le nouveau chapitre le voilà. Et pour répondre à ta question, Edward arrive bientôt! Eh oui on ne peut pas se passer de lui! Lol**

**Voilà, je pense n'avoir oublier personne…**

**Donc comme promis voici le chapitre 2 que j'ai essayé d'écrire au plus vite (mais sans le bâcler pour autant! Enfin j'espère!) .**

**Bon j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse lire la suite!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 2 : Terreur**

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait un long moment que nous roulions. Il m'était impossible de dire depuis combien de temps exactement car j'avais perdu toute notion du temps depuis que j'étais montée dans ce fourgon. De plus, l'homme qui se situait à l'arrière du véhicule avec moi et Lauren n'avait rien dans son apparence et dans son expression qui puisse me rassurer. C'était un homme assez jeune, les cheveux foncés quant à sa taille il m'était impossible de dire s'il était grand ou petit mais le plus intimidant c'était l'énorme balafre qui lui barrait la joue droite.

_Euh! Bella sérieux on en a rien faire de sa tronche à ce mec ! Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire de toi !_

Exact!

Pour une fois que ma conscience me disait quelque chose de constructif c'était de bonne guère!

_Eh ça va! J'essaie de t'aider moi!!_

Lauren était assise à côté de moi, elle sanglotait, son corps tout entier tremblait. J'avais la mauvaise impression qu'elle avait une idée de ce qui allait nous arriver. Essayer de lui poser des questions était bien évidemment impossible, avec le balafré qui ne nous lâchait pas du regard . D'ailleurs si j'avais la possibilité de pouvoir lui parler je n'était pas certaine qu'elle soit dans la capacité de dire quoi que ce soit, étant donné l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait! Pauvre femme! Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée? Et moi aussi par la même occasion!

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de jouer les zorros ? Ma tentative complètement ridicule d'intimider ces brutes était des plus pitoyables! Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Je n'avais pas de portable sur moi, la rue était déserte…Et pour moi il était hors de question de passer mon chemin comme si de rien était !

_Oui peut-être mais tu aurais pu aussi courir jusqu'au poste de police le plus proche! Au lieu de jouer à supergirl!_

Pas faux mais le temps que la police arrive, ils seraient partis depuis longtemps!

_Et résultat : la police pas mise au courant et toi il t'ont embarqué en même temps!!_

Oh ça va!!

Voilà que je me parle à moi-même maintenant! Toute cette situation allait finir par me rendre complètement dingue! D'ailleurs ce serait peut-être pas si mal en y réfléchissant! Il s'apercevraient que je devenais complètement folle et avec un peu de chance me largueraient devant un hôpital psychiatrique!

_Faut pas rêver ma vieille! Arrête un peu !_

Je devais admettre que ma conscience avait une fois de plus raison et que moi je devenais de plus en plus pitoyable!

_A ton avis ? A quoi ça sert une conscience ?_

Au bout d'un moment j'ai senti que le fourgon ralentissait pour finir par s'arrêter.

Quelqu'un en descendit, le bruit d'une porte coulissante se fît entendre et le véhicule redémarra pour faire quelques mètres et finalement s'arrêter de nouveau, moteur éteint cette fois-ci.

J'en conclus que nous étions arrivés à destination, et, tirée de mes réflexions, la terreur me reprit de plus belle! Pourtant je pensais avoir atteint mes limites depuis longtemps.

- Eh bien voilà les filles, on est arrivés. Détendez-vous, vous avez l'air si stressées!!

Lauren se mit à paniquer de plus belle!

Non mais je rêve le balafré, se foutait ouvertement de nous! Comme si cela suffisait pas d'être enlevé! Et il se croyait drôle en plus! Tu as du faire l'école du rire conard!

Il nous regardait avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage et moi je voyais rouge!!

Tout à coup ma colère pris le dessus sur ma peur .

J'en avais marre c'en était trop!

_Ouais bah calme tes ardeurs où tu vas te mettre encore plus dans la mouise imbécile! Alors pour cette fois je te conseille le profil bas et surtout ferme ton clapet!_

En réalité je ne supportais plus la peur que je ressentais et préférais la convertir en colère, pensant que cela m'aiderait à tenir et à rendre la situation, disons, plus supportable. Enfin c'est vite dit ! En effet il serait plus raisonnable d'adopter un profil bas, je m'étais suffisamment faite remarquer comme ça tout à l'heure!

Calme-toi Bells, calme-toi !!

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à moi? D'habitude je déteste ce surnom!

Ma parole! Le stress me fait complètement dérailler!!

Absorbée par mon monologue intérieur, je n'avais pas remarqué que les portes venaient d'être ouvertes et que James se tenait derrière moi et parlait à Laurent :

« Ma parole elle doit être tarée, dit James

- Mais non crétin elle a la trouille la pauvre chérie », lui rétorqua Laurent.

Si c'était de moi qu'ils parlaient ils n'étaient pas loin de la vérité.

Je me suis retournée sur eux, un autre homme se tenait à côté d'eux; un grand, baraqué mais affreusement laid.

_Mais tu vas arrêter avec leur tronche! Tu fais des auditions pour un défilé de mode ou quoi!_

Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent ceux de James, celui-ci eut un rictus sur le visage et me dit :

« Nous voilà arrivés ma belle ! Le voyage n'a pas été trop long j'espère ?

- Va te faire foutre!

_- _Oh mais, que de vilaines paroles qui sortent d'une si belle bouche! » Ria-t-il

Et il riait de plus belle.

Profile bas Bella, profil bas…

« Bon allez, assez rigolé! Sortez de là toutes les deux! »

Aucune de nous n'osait ou ne voulait bouger…

James réitéra une nouvelle fois son ordre et toujours rien. Impossible pour moi de faire un mouvement et Lauren … ben … son expression était indescriptible.

James s'impatienta,

« Bon Alec bouge-toi un peu et fais les sortir! On va pas y passer la nuit, bordel, on a pas que ça à faire! Fulmina James

- Oui c'est bon! Bon allez mes demoiselles remuez-vous un peu et sortez de ce foutu camion!

Toujours pas de mouvement ni de moi et encore moins de ma compagne d'infortune…

- Ouah bravo petit! Elles sont toutes ouies à tes ordres ça fait peur! Tu veux apprendre?dit James à Alec .Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Eh bien regarde !»

Tout à coup James m'agrippa par le bras et me tira brutalement à lui pour me sortir du véhicule. Ce dernier étant beaucoup plus fort que moi il y parvint sans peine. Je me retrouvais une fois de plus contre lui et la nausée me monta de nouveau.

Il me regarda, toujours avec son sourire.

-Dis donc! Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes être dans mes bras! Railla-t-il.

Il dût voir la grimace qui déformait mon visage car il perdît subitement son sourire et cela me fît jubiler l'espace d'une seconde, l'air mécontent il me dit :

- Ne fais pas cette tête, crois-moi bientôt tu changeras d'avis.

Là je ne jubilais plus du tout . Plutôt mourir !

Il se tourna vers le dit Alec qui se trouvait toujours dans le fourgon :

- Tu vois c'est pas si compliqué! Il ne faut pas prendre de gants avec elles et tu vois elles comprennent vite les choses.

Il se retourna une fois de plus sur moi en disant cela. Il me provoquait.

- Maintenant, sors moi l'autre épave, ordonna-t-il en désignant Lauren d'un signe de tête.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune pitié, ni aucune compassion, ni aucun respect. Nous n'étions que des choses pour eux, pas des êtres humains.

Une fois qu'Alec soit parvenu à sortir Lauren, je pris le temps d'observer l'endroit où nous nous trouvions; nous étions dans une sorte de garage ou plutôt un hangar, insalubre mais si bien éclairé que j'en avais mal aux yeux. Les quatre types étaient avec nous et nous dévisageaient..

James ordonna :

- Allez les enfermer dans la pièce à gauche au fond du couloir, magnez-vous! Moi je dois prévenir le chef que la balance est de retour et est prête à lui être remise en mains propres…

J'hallucinais! Mais c'est de cette pauvre Lauren dont il parlait!

James me passa au grand brun baraqué, lui et Alec nous dirigèrent sans ménagement vers un couloir qui se situait au fond de la pièce. Nous marchions dans le couloir qui était tout aussi sale que le hangar, les murs étaient d'un gris crasseux et le seul meuble qui se trouvait dans ce corridor était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

Arrivés à une porte située à notre gauche ils nous arrêtèrent, le grand costaud ouvrit la porte tout en maintenant mon bras serré dans sa main. Une fois la porte ouverte il me jeta littéralement dans le pièce. Alec, comme un pantin qui suit les moindres faits et gestes que ces «aînés», fît la même chose avec Lauren. Sans un mot ils refermèrent la porte et tournèrent la clé à double tour.

Le seul réconfort qu'apportait cette pièce est qu'au moins ici on avait pas à supporter leurs tronches d'enfoirés… Maigre réconfort me direz-vous, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien…

La pièce avait la même apparence que le couloir que nous avions longés précédemment . Les murs étaient semblables , le sol n'était pas des plus propre et une petite lucarne se trouvait tout en haut du mur situé à l'opposé de la porte. Mais inutile d'espérer s'enfuir, celle-ci avait des barreaux. Le seul élément positif dans cette pièce était une faible ampoule suspendue au plafond. C'était toujours mieux que d'être dans le noir.

J'entendis Lauren qui sanglotait toujours au bout de la pièce, adossée au mur. Si moi j'étais parvenu à calmer un peu ma tension, elle, ce n'était visiblement pas son cas . Je m'approchais et m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Eh, ça va aller ?

-Non, me dit-elle la voix tremblante

-Essaie de te calmer un peu, moi c'est Bella et toi tu es Lauren à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Oui

- Faut croire que ce n'était pas notre jour aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se remit à sangloter de plus belle.

_Bravo pour ton réconfort Bella! Continue comme ça et elle nous fera un infarctus! Un peu de tact c'est trop te demander!_

- Excuse-moi, ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas te démoraliser encore plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà touché le fond, je peux pas être plus démoralisée plus que je ne le suis déjà. Et vu la galère dans laquelle je suis ça ne peut pas être pire ça ne l'est déjà.

- Ok, désolée encore.

- Non tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as plutôt été courageuse tout à l'heure. Seulement comme l'a dit James, tu aurais mieux fait de passer ton chemin sans t'arrêter, parce que ces personnes sont loin d'être des anges mais pour ça je ne t'apprends rien tu as dû t'en rendre compte .

- Non, j'aurais pas pu partir comme ça sans rien faire et je n'avais aucun moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit : la rue était déserte et je n'avais pas de portable sur moi.

- Crois-moi tu aurais dû partir! Tu ne mérites pas de te retrouver ici tu es si jeune! Quel âge as-tu?

Au fur et à mesure que nous parlions elle se calmait, ça me rassurait un peu pour elle.

- J'ai 19 ans et toi ?

- Moi j'ai 28 ans et c'est bien ce que j'imaginais tu es si jeune!

- Je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire, je te l'ai déjà dit. Si j'ai agi comme ça c'est qu'à une époque j'aurais aimé que l'on fasse pour moi ce que j'ai fait pour toi tout à l'heure.

- Je peux comprendre ça mais avoue tout de même que c'était très imprudent!

Comme je veux essayer de te le faire comprendre, tu n'as pas idée dans quoi tu t'es embarquée.

A ce moment je vis là une occasion de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

- Justement, dis-moi dans quoi suis-je embarquée ?

Elle se remit à paniquer, je le voyais dans son regard.

- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas le savoir!

Son ton était ferme et sans appel.

- Si, justement je veux savoir. Je veux savoir qui sont ces gens? Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi ils en ont après toi ?criai-je.

Lauren me fît des gros yeux en me suppliant de me taire,

- Mais tais-toi bon sang ! Si je ne te dis rien justement c'est pour te préserver!

- Me préserver? Mais je suis dans la même merde que toi bordel !

- Non tu n'es pas à mon niveau, crois-moi, toi au moins ils n'ont rien à te reprocher!

Je fronçais des sourcils à sa dernière remarque. Peut-être que si j'insistais je parviendrais à la faire parler…

- Parce qu'à toi ils ont quelque chose à te reprocher?

- Oui mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce dont ils me reprochent, cela n'empêche pas que je vais payer à la place d'un autre! Ne me pose plus de questions là-dessus, moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera pour toi.

Son air était abattu, éteint, elle n'avait plus d'espoir. Pour elle, son sort était déjà jeté.

Je frémissais car je me rendais compte que, comme elle, le mien était certainement également scellé et qu'il serait identique au sien. J'avais vu et entendu des choses que je n'aurais dû ni voir, ni entendre.

- Je suppose que…malgré le fait qu'ils n'ont rien à me reprocher, mon dessein sera semblable au tien ?

- Je l'ignore, peut-être pas et c'est ça le pire.

Quoi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me disait là ? Elle préférerait que je meurs moi aussi avec elle!

- Tu…tu préfèrerais que je meure c'est ça ? Sanglotais-je

- Non, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je n'ai rien contre toi! Au contraire! Ce qui me fait peur pour toi c'est la façon dont James s'est comporté avec toi, comment il t'a regardée; il te convoite et ça ce n'est pas bon pour toi, pas bon du tout, crois-moi !

Là je paniquais.

- Merde! Je croyais qu'il faisait ça pour m'intimider!

- Oui il y avait de l'intimidation, mais pas que ça, de la convoitise aussi. Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais je le connais bien, plus que je ne le voudrais même.

Son ton était amer, plein de rancœur entièrement destinée à James.

Honnêtement je la comprenais et je nourrissais les mêmes sentiments qu'elle envers lui.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, je suis moi aussi dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

- Je suis désolée pour toi, tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrive, surtout pas à ton âge. D'ailleurs personnes ne le mérite.

Elle regardait droit devant elle; le regard vide fixant un point précis en face d'elle sans sourciller.

Il m'était impossible de dire depuis combien de temps nous étions enfermées dans cette pièce. Avec notre conversation et la dernière chose que Lauren avait consenti à me révéler, j'étais totalement déboussolée. Je ne voulais pas que James me touche, il me répugnait, jamais il ne me touchera plutôt mourir.

Le silence entre moi et Lauren était installé depuis un bon moment déjà, elle n'avait toujours pas bougée, par contre moi je tremblais, de peur ou de froid ? J'étais incapable de le dire…

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Tel un automatisme je me tournais vers Lauren qui s'était également tournée vers moi, avec de la peur dans le regard.

- Oh non! Celui que je redoute est apparemment arrivé…

Et là elle pleurait.

Moi je perdais pied à mesure que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant notre porte je posais mes mains sur mon visage, j'étais effrayée.

Une fois la porte ouverte un d'eux dit :

- Allez les filles debout!

Je relevais la tête, c'était les deux types qui nous avaient jetées dans cette pièce tout à l'heure.

- Dépêchez-vous! Ne m'obligez pas à être brutal! Dit le gros baraqué.

Au vu de sa carrure, il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier…

Je me suis levée, Lauren m'imita et nous nous sommes dirigées vers la sortie. Comme précédemment les deux brutes nous agrippèrent le bras et nous firent faire le même chemin que tout à l'heure mais en sens inverse.

Une fois arrivée dans la grande pièce qui faisait probablement office de garage, je vis plusieurs hommes qui n'étaient pas là à notre arrivé. Ils avaient les yeux braqués sur nous.

Tout à coup je me figeais. En une fraction de seconde, j'avais perdu toute faculté de mouvement, mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

Une nuée de terreur pure s'abattait sur moi à la vue de ce regard.

Ce regard appartenant à l'homme qui a détruit ma vie.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce second chapitre! **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai essayé de l'écrire au plus vite car la majorité d'entre vous me réclamait la suite. Ça fait plaisir de constater que ma fic vous plaît et comme je l'ai dit vos encouragements me motivent! **

**Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ce chapitre, quelques personnages font leur apparition surtout un en particulier!**

**Alors selon vous, qui est l'homme dont il est question à la fin de ce chapitre? Est-ce ou non Edward? Pourquoi Bella a-t-elle si peur de lui?**

**Faites part de vos hypothèses et vos impressions…**

**Sinon je pense publier le prochain chapitre lundi ou mardi si tout va bien.**

**Please, une tite review. **

**A bientôt,**

**FranciaGallen **


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Coucou tout le monde !!!!!**

**Je voudrais d'abord vous remercier pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez laissé!! C'est un réel plaisir pour moi d'en recevoir!!! Je voudrais également m'excuser si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines. En tout cas sachez que tout vos compliments me touchent beaucoup car je ne savais pas comment ma fic serait accueillie, et finalement elle est appréciée! Et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je la continue!!**

**Il est vrai que j'ai été un peu cruelle avec vous à la fin du chapitre précédent… Je voulais mettre du suspense dans cette fic et donc je vous préviens du suspense, il y en aura encore!!!**

**Pour ce qui est de vos hypothèses, certaines étaient intéressantes! Certaines d'entre vous se doutaient de l'identité de l'homme dont il est question à la fin du précédent chapitre. Pour ce qui est des autres questions vous avez séchés! Lol**

**Mais bon c'est normal, ce n'est que le début et les choses deviendront plus claires petit à petit…**

** Voilà le chapitre 3 qui va peut-être vous éclairer un peu…**

**Je vous laisse le lire…**

**Bonne Lecture!**

********************

**Chapitre 3 : Résurgence du passé ( partie 1 )**

POV Bella

Une nuée de terreur pure s'abattait sur moi à la vue de ce regard.

Ce regard appartenant à l'homme qui a détruit ma vie.

* * *

Dès l'instant où je revis ce regard si perçant, mes jambes vacillèrent et tout était devenu noir…

Je m'éveillais tout doucement…

J'avais du mal à émerger….

Mais j'étais rassurée.

Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve…

La ruelle sombre, l'agression, Lauren, James… et surtout ce regard qui n'avait cessé de me remplir d'effroi depuis ces dernières années… tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, j'en étais sure!

Les yeux toujours fermés, j'inspirais profondément, pour enfin expirer de soulagement…

Mon Dieu, quel rêve atroce!

Évidemment, je faisais souvent des cauchemars, mais celui-ci semblait si réel…

Effrayant…

Mon cœur en battait encore à la chamade dans ma poitrine et je pouvais sentir des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon visage.

Il n'y a que moi pour m'angoisser pour rien, même mon inconscient s'y mettait maintenant!je vais finir par faire un ulcère avant l'âge à ce rythme là!

_Euh! Je voudrais pas jouer les troubles fête mais tu pourrais peut-être ouvrir les yeux, juste histoire de t'assurer que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve!_

Je n'avais pas trop envie d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais tellement bien en cet instant précis. Heureuse d'aller bien et surtout d'être libre!

_Bon sang! Réveille-toi andouille! Tu n'as pas rêvé espèce d'imbécile!_

Brusquement, j'ouvris les yeux, un plafond blanc…

Bah j'ai le même dans ma chambre!

_Tourne la tête idiote! C'est pas une preuve ça! Tous les plafonds sont blancs!!_

Pff…

Je tournais la tête…

Effectivement, cette chambre n'était pas la mienne!

_Ça y est ! Tu as émergée cette fois ?_

Mais où me trouvais-je ?

Serait-ce possible que…?

Non je ne pouvais pas le croire!

Je ne…pouvais… tout simplement pas le croire!

La peur ressurgit en moi si rapidement que j'en eus le souffle coupé…

J'étais immobile, les yeux exorbités.

Impossible pour moi de faire un mouvement…

Je me remémorais les événements que j'avais cru faire partis d'un affreux cauchemar : l'attaque, mon enlèvement, la terreur… ces yeux…

Ses yeux…

Je ne les avais pas revus depuis quatre ans…

Mais ils m'avaient hanté depuis ce fameux jour où ma vie a basculé…

_**Flashback**_

_**Ce jour là, comme tous les autres jours j'effectuais ma routine quotidienne du levé, petit-déj, toilette… En somme des choses qu'effectuait une adolescente de quinze ans qui se préparait pour aller au lycée…**_

_**J'allais dans le lycée de ma petite ville, Bellevue, qui se situait à une quinzaine de minutes de Seattle . J'y vivais depuis ma plus tendre enfance avec mes parents dans une petite maison juste assez pour nous les trois, rien de bien luxueux mais c'était chez nous!**_

_**Mes parents, Renée et Charlie, se sont mariés juste après la fin de leurs années de lycée car je préparais déjà mon entrée dans le monde, bien au chaud dans le ventre de ma mère à ce moment-là!**_

_**Bref ils étaient heureux et moi aussi…**_

_**Mon père était le shérif de notre ville et ma mère était employée dans une boutique de sport à la sortie de la ville. **_

_**Ce jour-là ma journée s'était déroulée comme une journée normale.**_

_**Je m'étais rendue au lycée, passait du temps avec mes amis… ah oui! Et Mike Newton m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui aussi… ce qui était un miracle pour moi à cette époque…**_

_**J'étais persuadée de n'intéresser personne. Je me trouvais quelconque, pas très jolie et je faisais en sorte de ne jamais attirer l'attention sur moi, contrairement à d'autres.**_

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement lorsque je me mis à repenser à ces souvenirs…

Ma vie était simple à ce moment-là. J'étais insouciante et voyais la vie du bon côté, contrairement à maintenant…

Si seulement j'avais pu prédire ce qui se passerait ce soir-là …

Soudain un bruit me tira de mes réflexions, le bruit d'une porte que l'on déverrouillait.

Je me mis à trembler de partout, tournais la tête dans tous les sens afin de trouver un endroit où me cacher… mais trop tard!

La poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvra sur une jeune femme blonde, de petite taille.

Je ne connaissais pas ce visage mais au sourire qu'elle me fît je me décontractais automatiquement.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

« Tu es enfin réveillée ? Me dit-elle.

Je restais confuse. Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle avait remarqué ma stupéfaction :

- Pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée, tu dois te demander qui je suis! Eh bien, je m'appelle Jane et toi tu es Bella ?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement d'un signe de tête car honnêtement, sur l'instant, même un simple 'oui ' refusait de sortir de ma bouche.

Je l'observais.

Elle avait un visage accueillant et rassurant, elle était jeune mais visiblement plus âgées que moi.

Elle me sourit à nouveau.

- Tu dois avoir faim? Je vais te préparer quelque chose et je te l'amène! Me dit-elle

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle était déjà partie, refermant la porte à clé derrière elle.

Là j'étais plus que confuse, me demandant dans quel monde parallèle j'avais bien pu atterrir …

Je scrutais la pièce du regard.

Les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint bordeau avec des plaintes blanches sculptées donnant à la pièce un style un peu baroque.

Cependant, le mobilier était moderne que ce soit le lit sur lequel je me trouvais ou alors la commode qui se situait contre le mur opposé au lit, et de couleur noir avec quelques éléments argentés tels que les pieds.

C'était une très belle chambre, la décoration alliait subtilement l'ancien et le moderne. Probablement le résultat du travail d'un décorateur. Tout était luxueux. En total contraste avec la décoration sale et effrayante de la pièce dans laquelle j'avais été enfermée avec Lauren.

J'étais perdue, je n'arrivais plus à distinguer le rêve par rapport au réel!

Si moi j'étais dans cet endroit, où était donc Lauren ?

Raahh je m'en voulais de m'être évanouie!!

Que lui était-il arrivé? J'espère qu'elle va bien!

_Vu ce qu'elle t'a dit lorsque vous étiez dans votre taule, elle doit pas aller super bien! Redescend sur terre, nom d'un chien, on est pas au pays des bisounours!!!_

Oui c'est vrai! Bien que ce lieu semblait réconfortant, je ne devais pas me laisser aveugler comme ça par tout ce luxe! Je devais essayer de comprendre!

_Ouah! Bravo Bella pour ces paroles des plus censées! Tu es peut-être récupérable finalement!_

Merci. Venant de ma conscience, c'était un compliment!

A cet instant, la porte se déverrouillait une seconde fois et Jane refît son entrée dans la pièce, toujours le sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Et voilà! j'espère que tu as faim! Comme j'ignorais ce que tu aimais comme plat, je t'ai fait un bon steak avec des frites, vu l'heure qu'il est, il est bien trop tard pour un petit-déjeuner! Oh, tu n'es pas végétarienne j'espère?

- Euh… non, non pas du tout. Dis-je.

J'avais enfin réussi à articuler quelque chose de cohérent…

- Bien, j'ai eu peur pendant un instant!

- Non rassurez-vous, j'aime le steak! Ça a l'air succulent d'ailleurs!

J'essayais de donner à ma voix un ton enjoué mais en réalité j'étais amère et apeurée.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, se sentant peut-être obligée de me tenir compagnie.

- Tu dois être effrayée et je le comprends bien.

Elle avait sorti cette phrase tout à trac.

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher la colère monter en moi à l'écoute de ses paroles…

- JE suis effrayée! Il y a de quoi! Non!dis-je amèrement.

- Oui sûrement! Mais bon les choses auraient pu être pires pour toi!

Là, je bouillonnais, ma colère venait d'atteindre son paroxysme…

- Pire! Non mais vous vous foutez de moi là ? Vociférai-je

Elle me regardait d'un air affolé.

- Ne parle pas si fort!!! On va t'entendre!!! Inutile d'ameuter la maisonnée!

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre moi d'ameuter toute cette foutue baraque!! D'ailleurs où sommes-nous ici ? Et où est Lauren ?

Elle levait les mains et les agitait devant moi en signe de silence.

- Chut! arrêtez de parler de ça, surtout ici!

- Rien à foutre! J'en ai marre qu'on me dise de me taire quand je pose des questions! Je demande pas la lune, merde! Je veux seulement savoir ce qui se passe!!

Je lâchais toute la colère et la frustration que j'avais ressenti jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu devrais te calmer! Tu as eu une sacrée chance, crois-moi, avec ces gens on a rarement une chance comme celle que tu viens d'avoir! Alors tu devrais cesser de crier et surtout faire attention à ce que tu dis! Ils n'offrent jamais de seconde chance!

Elle venait de réussir un miracle : me faire fermer mon clapet!

Vu l'état de colère dans lequel je me trouvais, je m'étonnais moi-même de m'être calmée si vite.

Je songeais que si les personnes dont il était question ne faisaient pas souvent de tels « cadeau », cela signifiait que Lauren n'en avait probablement pas bénéficié…

A cette pensée mes yeux s'embuèrent…

Bordel, elle ne méritait pas ça!!

Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre en sachant qu'on m'avait laissé la vie et pas à elle ?

Je m'en voulais terriblement, la culpabilité que je ressentais me donnait la nausée…

Ma « dame de compagnie » m'observait d'un regard empli de compassion. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à moi et me prit dans ses bras quelques minutes puis me relâcha.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, crois-moi, mais si je te dis ça c'est pour ton bien. Quand nous sommes ici il est préférable pour nous de savoir se taire et d'ignorer ce que l'on peut voir. Je sais que c'est horrible et lâche de dire cela mais ici c'est soit profil bas ou …

Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase. C'était inutile d'ailleurs, j'avais bien compris ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à la fin.

Je levais les yeux vers elle et fit un signe de tête lui indiquant que le message était passé et enregistré.

Cependant cela ne me disait toujours pas pourquoi j'avais atterri ici plutôt que …

- Je sais qu'il faut éviter les questions mais… comment se fait-il que j'ai atterri ici ? Au lieu de… enfin vous comprenez ce je veux dire?

Je parlais le plus lentement et le plus calmement possible, peut-être acceptera-t-elle de me répondre.

Elle me jaugea un instant puis me répondit :

- Le pourquoi de ta présence ici je l'ignore, et crois-moi c'est la vérité…

Génial, j'étais pas plus avancée!

_Attends!! Laisse-la parler triple idiote!_

Et elle continua :

- Par contre je peux au moins te dire qui t'a amené ici. Puisque de toute façon tu vas le voir bien assez tôt.

Eh merde!!

Je panique!

Pitié seigneur, faites que ce ne soit pas James!!

Car avoir le choix entre un obsédé et la mort, je préfère encore de loin la mort…

Cependant en y réfléchissant, James n'avait pas du tout la classe d'un tel endroit, j'en déduisais donc que ce n'était pas lui. Je préférais tout de même m'en assurer…

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas James!

- Oh dieu non! Bien sur que non ce n'est pas lui! Il ne mériterait pas de vivre dans un si bel endroit! Non, la personne qui t'a amené ici et demandé ta grâce est bien haut placée, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il a obtenu qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé de mal!

Je restais dubitative.

Serait-il possible qu'une personne évoluant dans ce monde de violence ait pu avoir pitié de ma pauvre personne!

Voyant que je ne répondais rien elle continua :

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a fait! N'y vois aucune animosité de ma part mais c'est loin d'être dans ses habitudes tant de clémence!

Cela ne m'avançait à rien tout ça je ne savais toujours pas qui c'était…

- Qui est-ce donc alors ?

- Ah oui que je suis bête! Edward, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelle mais ici il faut l'appeler monsieur, ne l'oublie jamais.

- Ce prénom ne me dit rien je ne connais pas cette…

Mon esprit ne fît qu'un tour…

Serait-il possible que…

Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui! Il ne m'aurait certainement pas sauvée de mon sort…

La voix chevrotante je demandais à Jane :

- A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- Pardon je n'ai pas entendu ?

Je déglutis bruyamment.

- J'ai demandé comment il était ?

- Oh! Eh bien c'est un très bel homme, carrément craquant! Il a des cheveux cuivrés…

- Je m'en fous de ça! Ses yeux? Comment sont ses yeux ?

- Oh oui ses yeux, crois-moi je n'en ai jamais vu de si beaux : ils sont d'un vert si intense, presque inhumain…

Là je n'écoutais plus.

La voix de Jane n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles.

C'était lui.

Aucun doute possible.

Un regard si vert, si magnifique mais aussi si froid ne se voyait pas tous les jours. Et le peu de souvenir que j'avais de la scène précédent mon évanouissement, il n'y avait qu'un seul homme, parmi tous ceux que j'avais observé, qui possédait un tel regard.

Et cet homme était mon pire cauchemar.

Et ce cauchemar avait désormais un nom : Edward.

Totalement déconnectée de la réalité je n'entendis pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et je vis pas non plus la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Jane ? Laisse-nous seuls s'il te plaît!

Une voix d'homme, d'un ton sec et sans appel se fît entendre.

- Oui monsieur.

Monsieur! Mon sang ne fît qu'un tour!

- Et emporte le plateau avec toi!

Et Jane quitta la pièce.

Je tremblais de tout mon corps.

Je tournais la tête et vit le visage de celui que je n'aurais jamais voulu recroiser.

Je sentais des larmes couler le long de mes joues à la vue de ce regard qui me ramenait 4 ans en arrière, cette nuit-là…

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette première partie.**

**Et donc vous avez désormais la réponse quant à l'identité de l'homme dont le regard terrifie Bella puisqu'il s'agit bien d'Edward, qui fait son entrée dans cette histoire. Cependant d'autres questions demeurent en suspens et d'autres se posent…**

**J'avoue avoir eu du mal avec ce chapitre ( eh oui c'est Edward qui me perturbe! Lol ) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout!**

**Je souhaite vous remercier tous une fois de plus pour vos visites et vos reviews.**

**D'ailleurs j'ai vu que j'avais eu beaucoup de visiteurs mais beaucoup moins de reviews. **

**Alors s'il vous plait une tite review ? Pleaaaaase**

**( dit-elle avec son regard de cocker ) lol**

**Pour ce qui est de la deuxième partie, je pense la poster avant la semaine prochaine, probablement ce week-end! **

**Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous et à bientôt!**

**FranciaGallen**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Coucou tout le monde!!!**

**Eh bien avant toute chose un grand merci pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews!!**

**J'ai eu énormément de visites et ça me fait très plaisir!**

**D'abord, les réponses aux non-inscrits que je remercie tous : **

**_ LILIA68 : les choses vont s'éclaircir dans ce nouveau chapitre.**

**_ moustik : j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit sur la longueur de mes chapitres et j'y travaille!**

**_ xenia : je sais, j'ai la fâcheuse manie de couper au bon moment! Lol**

**_EDWARD 7012 : merci pour tes compliments et voici la suite!**

**_ Ava023 : merci pour tes compliments. Comme tu dis cette fic est mystérieuse et c'est le but! Mais le mystère va s'éclaircir un peu…**

**_ BrOoK3 : tu vas avoir quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre.**

**_ marion : merci pour tes compliments, tu y verras peut-être un peu plus clair avec ce chapitre…**

**Bon je sais, dans le chapitre précédent j'ai encore été cruelle à la fin en vous laissant sur un suspense. **

**Désolée je ne peux pas m'en empêcher à chaque fois c'est plus fort que moi!!lol**

**Bon eh bien sinon trêve de bavardage et voici la seconde partie du chapitre 3 que je vous laisse lire…**

**Bonne lecture…**

*********************

**Chapitre 3 : Résurgence du passé ( partie 2 )**

POV Bella

Il était là devant moi.

Le moment que je redoutais depuis 4 ans aura finalement lieu et il est en train de se dérouler en ce moment.

Cet homme que je haïssais le plus en ce monde se tenait juste en face de moi.

Je n'avais pas réussi à retenir mes larmes, mon corps me lâchait complètement et mon cerveau était déconnecté.

Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce que je ressentais : peur, colère, rancœur; je n'en savais rien.

Je restais seulement là, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, tout en scrutant cet homme sans réellement le voir…

Se souvenait-il de moi ?

Je ne devais pas être la seule à qui il avait fait subir cela.

Il me scrutait du regard, je n'arrivais pas à entrevoir la moindre expression sur son visage.

- Bonjour Isabella.

Il avait parlé d'une voix si froide mais si envoûtante à la fois.

Quant à moi, je ne savais quoi répondre.

- Je vais être bref alors tu vas bien m'écouter…

Je n'y comprenais rien c'était quoi ça?

- Je sais que tu m'as reconnu… Et autant te le dire tout de suite,c'est une très mauvaise chose pour toi!

Je me mis à trembler, j'essayais de parler mais le seul son que j'avais réussi à émettre était un « a » enroué et puis plus rien…

- Tu ne m'as pas oublié certes mais je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour…

Il me parlait comme si nous étions de vieilles connaissances pas du out heureuses de se revoir…

- Mais tu es là, alors écoute-moi bien car je ne le redirai pas deux fois…

Son ton était ferme,les traits de son visage étaient durs.

- Que ça te plaise ou non, tu es ici dorénavant et tu y resteras! Si jamais il te prend l'envie stupide de t'échapper et que tu tentes de le faire, je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras amèrement. Je m'occuperai moi-même de toi et tu es très bien placée pour savoir que je ne plaisante pas! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

J'étais pétrifiée de terreur, je ne pouvais pas répondre , ni bouger la tête, rien.

- Je t'ai posé une question ? Hurla-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas.

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'adresser à lui, même par gestes.

Un rictus cruel se forma sur ses lèvres,

- Oh mais je suppose que tu aurais préféré rester avec James? Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

Alors là c'était le bouquet final!

_Bella! Réagis bon sang! Ne t'écrase pas devant lui, surtout pas!_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!

_Tu préfères James sans doute ?_

Non, je ne préférerais aucun des deux!

_Bella, répond-lui bordel!_

- Alors c'est donc cela! Tu préfères James ? Je peux l'appeler et lui demander de venir te chercher si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

Il voulait me faire peur, cela devait beaucoup l'amuser.

Il avait commencé à se retourner pour partir.

_Bella espèce de loque fais quelque chose imbécile!!_

Je devais réagir. Maintenant.

_- _No…non,non. J'…j'ai… j'ai compris. Bégayais-je.

Il se remit face à moi.

- Bien! Tu apprends vite! Cela vaut mieux pour toi! Je vais te laisser tranquille…pour l'instant!

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais stoppa ses mouvements.

- Ah au fait! Dernière chose : ne pose pas de questions! Si tu veux poser des questions viens donc me les poser à moi si toutefois tu y arrives! Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit!

Toujours avec son rictus sur les lèvres, il se tourna et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois la porte fermée, je restais pendant un long moment à la contempler sans la voir…

Peut-être avais-je peur qu'il revienne? Peut-être que cet échange verbal m'avait totalement effarée.

Et ce regard…

Si vert… mais si froid aussi…

À vous glacer le sang.

Un regard qui est resté à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire depuis cette nuit, il y a 4 ans…

_** Flashback**_

_**Le 18 Avril.**_

_**C'était la fin de la semaine. Mon dernier jour de lycée avant le week-end. **_

_**Ma meilleure ami, Angela, m'avait proposé de dormir chez elle comme nous le faisions presque tous les week-end. En effet elle vivait l'enfer chez elle, ses parents passaient souvent leur temps à se disputer.**_

_**Elle me disait que lorsque quelqu'un était chez eux, ses parents se tenaient un minimum. **_

_**Mes parents n'étaient pas trop d'accord que j'aille là-bas mais ils finirent par s'y faire après une mise au point très claire de mon père avec Mr et Mme Weber.**_

_**Comme chaque vendredi, mon sac était déjà prêt. Je repassais le prendre chez moi et saluait mes parents en leur souhaitant un bon week-end.**_

_**Surtout mon père qui en avait bien besoin, il était visiblement très stressé à cause du travail en ce moment et j'étais persuadée qu'un petit week-end tranquille avec maman lui ferait le plus grand bien. Donc les laisser seuls n'était pas une mauvaise idées**_

_**Une fois arrivée chez Angela, nous nous sommes mises à parler de tout et de rien : le lycée, les cours, Mike Newton qui m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui et qui avait, selon les dires d'Angela, un béguin plus qu'évident pour moi… Je gloussais quand nous parlions de lui! Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement attirée par lui mais il avait l'air gentil et n'était pas si mal. Je n'avais aucune expérience avec les garçons, je n'avais encore jamais eu de petit ami. **_

_**Pour moi j'étais quelconque, invisible, sans intérêt pour mes camarades masculins jusqu'à ce jour! J'étais aux anges, plus que d'habitude! **_

_**En réalité nous étions toutes les deux aux anges puisque Angela filait le parfait amour avec Ben, son petit ami. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me parler lui,selon elle il était parfait. **_

_**Je me demandais si un jour je connaîtrais un tel amour.**_

_**Un amour qui vous transcende et vous donne la sensation d'être une personne spécial…**_

_**Y a-t-il sur cette terre, une personne qui m'était destinée?**_

_**À la vérité, j'enviais un peu Angela car j'avais peur de ne jamais connaître un tel amour. Mais j'étais heureuse pour elle puisqu'elle avait trouvé chaussure à son pied et elle méritait ce bonheur… **_

_**La soirée se passait plus que bien, enfin, du moins jusqu'au repas…**_

_**Lorsque moi et mon amie sommes descendues pour aller dîner, nous avions constaté que le père d'Angela était absent. À bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, ainsi nous pourrions probablement dîner en paix. **_

_**En effet les nombreux problèmes de la famille Weber venaient, en grande partie, de l'alcoolisme du père de famille. Avec le temps, je me suis habituée, côtoyant Angela depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je ne lui tenais pas rigueur du comportement de son père. Et puis elle n'y était pour rien. **_

_**Quant à sa mère, elle subissait les sautes d'humeurs de son mari. Il n'a jamais été violent, j'en étais sure, sinon Angela me l'aurait dit. Mais le visage de madame Weber était marqué par la fatigue et la lassitude. J'étais certaine qu'un jour elle déciderait de partir et cela serait, pour elle et sa fille, la meilleure des décisions à prendre.**_

_**Mais elle aimait malgré tout son mari, et c'était cela qui la retenait sans aucun doute.**_

_**Nous nous retrouvions donc à table toutes les trois à déguster les délicieuses lasagnes faites maison de la mère de ma meilleure amie.**_

_**- Alors Bella, comment vont tes parents ? Me demanda madame Weber.**_

_**- Oh ils vont bien. Papa est un peu surmené en ce moment mais à part ça, tout va bien merci.**_

_**- Ah ton père a des soucis ? Me demanda-t-elle**_

_**- Oui, apparemment il a beaucoup de travail avec la découverte de ces corps à la sortie de la ville. Répondis-je**_

_**- En effet! Quelle histoire effroyable! Dans quel monde vivons-nous ? S'exclama-t-elle.**_

_**- Oui c'est plutôt effrayant! Dit Angela d'un air soucieux.**_

_**- Effectivement! Mais parlons d'autre chose! Nous n'allons nous démoraliser pour ce soir avec cette histoire! Alors dites-moi votre journée au lycée s'est-elle bien passée?**_

_**- Oh maman, mieux que bien! Une des meilleures journées je crois! **_

_**- Parfait! Vous…**_

_**Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, un bruit venait d'interrompre notre conversation.**_

_**A ce moment-là surgit monsieur Weber, l'air passablement éméché. Il nous regarda d'un air goguenard et nous dit : **_

_**- Salut la compagnie! Vous faites un petit repas! Je ne suis pas invité ?**_

_**- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher! Tu n'as donc pas honte de te présenter dans un tel état devant l'amie de ta fille, qui plus est se trouve être la fille du shérif ! Dit madame Weber sur un ton de reproche.**_

_**- Je n'en ai rien à faire!! Elle peut être la fille du président que ça me serait totalement égal!! Je suis chez moi ici! Je fais ce qu'il me plait! Et si ça lui plaît pas à la fille de notre si respectable shérif, elle sait où se trouve la porte! Je ne la retiens pas! Vociféra-t-il.**_

_**- Tais-toi bon sang!! Tu nous fais honte, à moi et à ta fille!!**_

_**- Et pourquoi ça? Parce que moi mon boulot n'est pas de mettre des contraventions et des retraits de permis! C'est pour ça que j'vous fais honte? Hurla-t-il**_

_**- Non c'est uniquement parce que tu es saoul! Tu savais que Bella devait venir! Tu aurais pu te dire « non je ne dois pas boire, au moins pour ce soir », mais non! Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher! Même si cela fait du mal à notre fille! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi!**_

_**Il se mît à éclater de rire,**_

_**- Et tu feras quoi? Tu partiras? Pour aller où? Railla-t-il.**_

_**- Méfie-toi! Cela pourrait arriver plus vite que tu ne le crois! Dit-elle en le défiant.**_

_**Il ne prenait pas du tout au sérieux les dires de sa femme. Pourtant moi, la vue de l'expression du visage de madame Weber m'avait convaincu que ses paroles étaient tout sauf de la plaisanterie.**_

_**Je me tournais vers Angela qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'arrivée de son père. Elle était recroquevillée, tête baissée sur sa chaise. La pauvre, elle avait honte du comportement de son père. Et pourtant elle n'en était en rien responsable. **_

_**Je posais ma main sur la sienne en signe de soutien. Elle leva légèrement la tête vers moi avec un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres.**_

_**Pendant ce temps-là les parents d'Angela ne cessaient de se disputer. Le père vociférant sans cesse sur mon père pour je ne sais quelle raison, ce qui exaspérait son épouse.**_

_**Il finit par quitter la pièce pour aller au salon et s'affaler lourdement sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision.**_

_**Honteuse du comportement de son mari envers mon père, la mère d'Angela se tourna vers moi,**_

_**- Bella, il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi, comme je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire ou faire je préfère que tu rentres, je suis désolée. Je vais te ramener en voiture.**_

_**- D'accord, je comprends je ne vous en veux pas. Dis-je avec compassion.**_

_**Sans un mot de plus, me levais de ma chaise et montais à l'étage afin de récupérer mes affaires dans la chambre d'Angela cette dernière monta en même temps que moi. Arrivées à sa chambre elle s'excusa : **_

_**- Je suis désolée pour toutes les choses qu'il a dites sur ton père.**_

_**- Eh! Mais c'est pas ta faute! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui! C'est lui qui est à blâmer! Il ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir une femme aussi extraordinaire que ta mère et une fille aussi gentille et intelligente que toi! Ton père est un imbécile et je refuse que tu te fustiges à cause de lui! Ok ?**_

_**Elle me fît un léger sourire.**_

_**- D'accord c'est compris, merci d'être si compréhensive!**_

_**Je la pris dans mes bras afin de la rassurer car elle en avait bien besoin. **_

_**Nous finîmes par redescendre, la maman d'Angela était déjà prête à partir. Je pris ma veste et sortis sans me retourner accompagnée d'Angela et de sa mère. Nous avions pris place de la voiture et madame Weber démarra.**_

_**Alors que nous roulions en direction de ma maison je demandai : **_

_**- Dites-moi, pourquoi monsieur Weber n'a pas arrêté de pester contre mon père? Il ne s'est pourtant rien passé de mal entre eux?**_

_**Angela se mît à éclater de rire.**_

_**Pendant un bref instant je me suis demandée si elle allait bien. **_

_**- Non Bella il ne s'est rien passé de mal! Enfin pas pour mon mari! Me répondit madame Weber.**_

_**Et elle se mit à rire également.**_

_**Euh…bah là faudrait qu'elles m'expliquent parce que je n'y comprenais rien!**_

_**Une fois calmée Angela m'expliqua : **_

_**- En fait il est en colère parce que ton père lui a collé une contravention pour excès de vitesse! Il a eu de la chance il était sobre à ce moment-là.**_

_**Je me mis moi aussi à rire.**_

_**Là je comprenais mieux!**_

_**- Bien fait pour lui, ça lui fera les pieds! Rétorquai-je**_

_**Et nous rîmes de plus belle toutes les trois! Durant notre soirée gâchée, nous avions au moins trouvé un moyen de nous détendre un peu.**_

_**Nous étions arrivées dans ma rue lorsque j'ai demandé à madame Weber de me déposer.**_

_**- Mais Bella, ta maison est au bout de la rue!**_

_**- Oui mais je préfère marcher un peu, et puis il n'est pas tard, le soleil se couche à peine! Déposez-moi ici ne vous faites pas de souci,j'habite à quatre pattées de maison, ça ira!**_

_**- Tu es sure? insista-t-elle.**_

_**- Absolument.**_

_**- Très bien, alors bonne soirée Bella et surtout rentre directement!**_

_**- Comptez sur moi, bonne soirée. Angela on se voit Lundi au lycée?**_

_**- Bien sur Bella. À Lundi! Bye**_

_**J'ouvrais la portière et sortais de la voiture. Je fis un dernier signe en direction de la voiture est me mis à marcher tranquillement.**_

_**Je n'avais pas voulu que madame Weber me dépose devant chez moi car mes parents se seraient doutés qu'il s'était passé quelque chose chez Angela. Et je n'avais pas trop envie de répondre à leur question ce soir, j'étais épuisée par cette soirée. **_

_**De plus j'avais peur qu'ils m'interdisent dorénavant d'aller chez Angela. Je ne voulais pas la laisser tomber, elle avait besoin de moi. **_

_**Au moins pour renter discrètement chez moi, j'avais la chance d'avoir un arbre dont de grosses branches avaient poussées jusqu'à ma fenêtre! Et le fait d'avoir oublié de fermer ma fenêtre de chambre était bien pratique pour passer incognito! Mais bon! Ce serait la première fois que je rentrerai en douce, s'il s'avérait que mes parents étaient éveillés.**_

_**Plongée dans mes pensées, j'étais déjà arrivée chez moi.**_

_**De la lumière! Oups! Pas de chance! **_

_**Mes parents ne sont pas couchés!**_

_**Je pouvais voir la télévision allumée à travers les rideaux, ils devaient probablement regarder la télé. **_

_**Eh bien voilà! J'ai plus qu'à jouer les Tarzan, et encore, si j'avais la chance que ma mère n'ait pas refermé ma fenêtre! Me dis-je à moi-même.**_

_**Je m'avançais doucement jusqu'à l'arbre qui se trouvait près de ma fenêtre, cette dernière étant ouverte.**_

_**Ouais gagné!!**_

_**Arrivée au pied de l'arbre, je mis mon sac sur le dos et commençait escalader.**_

_**L'arbre avait plusieurs creux dans le tronc ce qui facilitaient mon ascension. **_

_**Une fois arrivée à ma fenêtre sans encombres, je me hissais à l'intérieur de ma chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.**_

_**Ça y est j'y étais! Je pouvais souffler!**_

_**Je grimpais souvent aux arbres quand j'étais plus jeune mais là j'étais un peu rouillée!**_

_**Sans attendre une minute, je posais mon sac, allait chercher un pyjama dans mon armoire, me faisais un petit brin de toilette discrètement dans la salle de et me mettais en tenue de combat pour aller dormir.**_

_**J'étais vraiment très fatiguée, je me suis mise au lit directement et en cinq minutes à peine je sombrais déjà…**_

_**Un bruit me réveilla durant la nuit.**_

_**Je m'assis dans mon lit, il faisait noir. J'ai allumé ma lampe de chevet.**_

_**Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Me demandais-je à moi-même.**_

_**Tout à coup j'entendis les marches des escaliers grincer…**_

_**Quelqu'un montait . **_

_**En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire la porte de ma chambre s'ouvra.**_

_**Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement le visage cagoulé.**_

_**Je ne voyais pas son visage.**_

_**Seulement ses yeux.**_

_**Des yeux d'un vert profond, un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos.**_

_**Je paniquais, j'avais peur .**_

_**Doucement, il leva son bras et pointa une arme sur moi…**_

_**Ma vue se brouilla et tout devint noir…**_

_**À ce moment là, j'étais persuadée d'être morte. **_

_**Une fois revenue à moi, j'étais toujours dans ma chambre.**_

_**Je me suis levée de mon lit, suis sortie de ma chambre et je suis descendue au rez-de-chaussée.**_

_**Je n'aurais pas dû…**_

_**Si j'avais été épargnée, mes parents n'avaient pas eu cette chance.**_

_**Je me suis mise à hurler à ce moment-là. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.**_

_**Alertés par mes hurlements,les voisins ont prévenu la police…**_

Je pleurais sans cesse au défilement de ces souvenirs dans ma tête.

Le jour où tout avait basculé…

Mes parents étaient morts cette nuit-là.

Et moi j'étais morte avec eux.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. **

**Maintenant vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Bella et pourquoi elle a si peur d'Edward.**

**S'il vous plait ne me criez pas dessus!lol**

**Je sais que vous devez penser qu'Edward est un monstre. À l'étape de cette ****histoire c'est normal. Mais attendez la suite! **

**Car bien évidemment l'histoire n'est pas terminée.**

**Bon j'arrête sinon je vais en dire trop!**

**Sinon encore merci de votre fidélité à ma fic. **

**Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite!**

**Et il est possible que ce soit un POV Edward…**

**Bref je n'en dis pas plus!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine!**

**Et surtout n'oubliez pas ma source de motivation : ****Une review pleaaaaaseee!!! Lol **

**À bientôt ! **

**FranciaGallen**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Coucou tout le monde.**_

_**Me voilà de retour après un silence radio de plusieurs jours…**_

_**Il est vrai que je vous avais dit que j'écrirai ce chapitre le plus vite possible mais des contretemps et les petits caprices de mon PC ont fait que je n'ai pas pu tenir parole.**_

_**Donc excusez-moi si je vous ai fait languir…**_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrits : **_

_**_ Edward 7012 : Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise!**_

_**_ BrOoK3 : Merci pour ta review. Maintenant vous savez pourquoi Bella a si peur. Par contre le POV Edward sera pour plus tard…**_

_**_ marion : Merci à toi également d'avoir laissé une review. Par contre tu as posée une très bonne question que seul Edward peut répondre évidemment…**_

_**Encore merci à vous tous ou plutôt toutes pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir!**_

_**Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre ne me tapez pas! J'avais laissé entendre à la fin du chapitre précédent que ce nouveau chapitre serait peut-être un POV Edward. Finalement j'ai décidé que ce POV tant attendu viendra un peu plus tard…**_

_**Alors ne m'en voulez pas!lol**_

_**Sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre…**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle vie**_

_POV Bella_

_(N/A : Pitié ne me jetez pas les tomates!)_

_Après l'épisode des retrouvailles funestes avec l'assassin de mes parents, j'avais passé le reste de cette horrible journée dans ma chambre._

_Jane était passée me voir un peu après qu'il soit parti, ce qui me permit de sortir de ma léthargie. Je l'avais prié de s'en aller souhaitant plus que tout être seule dans ma souffrance…_

_Le souvenir de cette nuit m'était revenu comme une claque en pleine figure._

_À la vue de cet homme qui était la cause de ma lente agonie._

_Je lui en voulais, parce qu'il avait tué mes parents mais aussi parce qu'il m'avait laissé en vie. J'aurais voulu mourir avec eux plutôt que de subir cette souffrance qui me meurtrit le cœur depuis quatre ans._

_Mes parents me manquaient._

_Chaque jour, chaque heure que Dieu fait est une souffrance pour moi._

_Ils étaient tout pour moi et maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là, je n'étais plus rien…_

_Je n'avais jamais réappris à vivre après cette horreur et je ne voulais pas revivre, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, être de nouveau auprès d'eux…_

_J'avais passé une sale nuit._

_Dans la crainte qu'il réapparaisse en pleine nuit. Heureusement pour moi il n'était pas venu…_

_J'étais réveillée depuis un moment aux aguets. _

_Lorsque le cliquetis de la serrure de ma porte se fît entendre, mon cœur se mît à battre de façon incontrôlée._

_Merde, j'avais peut-être parlé trop vite!_

_Un soulagement me submergea lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Jane._

_Elle alluma la lumière, martyrisant mes yeux au passage._

_« Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ? Me dit-elle d'un entrain démesuré._

_Comment faisait-elle pour être de bonne humeur si tôt le matin ?_

_- Euh… Non pas vraiment! J'ai eu … disons une grosse insomnie._

_Une énorme frousse plutôt!_

_Elle grimaça._

_- Oups! La journée risque d'être longue pour toi!_

_Euh… qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là!_

_- Excusez-moi mais pour quelle raison la journée va-t-elle être longue? Demandais-je intriguée._

_Elle me regarda amusée,_

_- Tu peux me tutoyer ce sera mieux! Et pour répondre à ta question, la journée va être longue car nous avons beaucoup de travail!_

_J'écarquillais les yeux ._

_C'était quoi ce délire!_

_Elle me regarda dubitative et continua, _

_- Je constate qu'il ne t'a rien dit!_

_- Me dire quoi ? Demandais-je, imaginant le pire._

_- Eh bien la règle si tu veux rester ici est tout simplement de travailler!_

_Euh là je commençais à avoir peur! Quel genre de travail voulait-on m'inciter à faire?_

_- Et… c'est quoi comme travail? Demandais-je quelque peu inquiète._

_Elle éclata de rire. _

_Super! Maintenant elle se fout de ma gueule!_

_Je fronçais les sourcils, ma colère commençait à monter…_

_Elle le remarqua et cessa tout à coup de rire._

_- Oh mais ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là! Je ne me moquais pas de toi méchamment! Dit-elle légèrement paniquée._

_Sans blagues!_

_- Alors! Au lieu de rire de moi, tu pourrais peut être m'expliquer en quoi consiste mon « travail »! Dis-je, accentuant les guillemets en levant mes mains et en bougeant les doigts._

_- Ah oui! Excuse-moi! Eh bien notre travail consiste à nous occuper de la maison._

_Je faillis m'étrangler! _

_C'était une plaisanterie,c'est pas possible!_

_Il devait y avoir une caméra cachée quelque part! _

_- C'est une blague ou quoi? Raillais-je._

_Elle me regarda étonnée._

_- Non c'est très sérieux! Les règles sont simples ici : tu travailles en échange tu es logée, nourrie et blanchie! Je sais que ça peut te paraître incroyable mais c'est comme ça! _

_C'est-ce qu'Edward a décidé. Crois-moi c'est une chance inespérée pour toi d'avoir atterri ici!_

_- Oui ça je le sais tu me l'as déjà dit! Lançais-je brutalement sans raison._

_Mon ton était dur et je le regrettais aussitôt, après tout ce n'était pas sa faute._

_- Pardonne-moi si j'ai été un peu brutale dans mes dernières paroles. M'excusais-je._

_Elle me fît un sourire timide._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ce n'est pas grave! Je te comprends tu sais. Bon assez bavardé! Il faut s'y mettre, alors, tu as les vêtements qu'il te faut dans ta petite salle de bain et quant à moi je t'attends dans le couloir, ok?_

_- Très bien, je me dépêche! Rétorquai-je d'un enthousiasme peu convaincant._

_Elle s'en aperçut car elle me fît un petit sourire compatissant et sortît de la pièce afin de me laisser un peu d'intimité._

_Quant à moi je me sentais complètement à côté de la plaque!_

_Alors maintenant j'allais devoir faire la bonne pour ce salopard! _

_Il cherchait quoi au juste? À m'humilier?_

_Si c'était cela la raison de toute cette mascarade, il avait formidablement réussi son coup!_

_Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite! Estime-toi heureuse d'être en vie! C'est normal d'être en colère! Mais avoue que les choses auraient pu beaucoup plus mal tourner pour toi! _

_Et pour finir, magne-toi un peu il y a Jane qui t'attend! _

Génial! Ma conscience était de retour après de longues et reposantes heures de silence!

_Tu parles, tu serais perdue sans moi! Allez oust!_

Pfff !

J'étais écoeurée! Il allait me falloir cirer les pompes de cette ordure!

Je n'étais pas certaine de parvenir à m'y résoudre!

Je me dirigeais vers la commode et ouvrais les tiroir en espérant y trouver quelque chose ressemblant à des sous-vêtements.

1er tiroir : gagné! Ouf!

Je me dirigeais vers ce qui semblait être ma salle de bain, qui était attenante à la chambre.

La décoration de cette dernière était ressemblante à celle de la chambre .

Je constatais qu'elle comportait tout le nécessaire de toilette ainsi qu'une tenue noire et blanche soigneusement repassée et pliée qui, je suppose, devait me servir de costume de boniche. Une robe en plus!

Génial!

Je fis ma toilette en vitesse, certes, mais correctement .

Une fois prête je sortais de la petite pièce et quittais la chambre pour rejoindre Jane.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

- Ah te voilà enfin! Heureusement, car on est pas en avance! Suis-moi, je vais tout t'expliquer…

Cela étant dit, elle se précipita dans le couloir, je la suivis jusqu'à l'escalier.

Je levais les yeux et stoppais net!

Bon sang! C'était quoi cette baraque!

Elle était immense et d'un luxe à faire pâlir n'importe quel millionnaire!

Tout respirait le luxe ici, les murs, le mobilier!

Toujours dans un esprit baroque allié de moderne.

Je descendis les escaliers à pas mesuré, tout en observant l'environnement fastueux dans lequel je me trouvais…

À la différence de ma chambre les murs étaient clairs mais savamment sculptés. Plusieurs toiles ornaient les murs, des toiles sublimes!

Les meubles étaient clairs, de couleur crème, parfaitement coordonnés avec l'esprit de la pièce.

Magnifique!

Et encore, je n'avais vu que l'entrée pour l'instant!

J'étais tellement émerveillées par ce que j'avais sous les yeux, que je n'avais même pas remarqué Jane qui m'attendait d'un air impatient.

- Allez Bella! Dépêche-toi! On a du pain sur la planche! Crois-moi cette pièce tu vas la détester quand tu auras à y faire le ménage! Me dit-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oups! Pardon excuse-moi! Mais c'est tellement…

- Tape à l'œil? Dit-elle pour finir ma phrase.

- J'aurais plutôt dit sublime mais bon! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est très beau! Mais à force ça t'écoeure! J'en sais quelque chose! Bon! Cette fois on y va! Allez le travaille ne va pas se faire tout seul!

Elle était douée dans l'art de changer de sujet de conversation en un éclair!

Elle reprit son chemin et je la suivis en silence en évitant de faire trop attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, histoire d'éviter un nouvel arrêt sur image…

Elle nous fît traverser un long couloir jusqu'à ce que nous franchissions une porte.

Ah! Là c'était la cuisine!

_Bravo Bella! Tu as dû observer la pièce longtemps avant de faire cette déduction! Continue sur ta lancée c'est bien!_

Encore là toi!

_Eh oui! Toujours là pour te servir!_

Ouais bah je peux m'en passer!

_Rabat-joie!_

La cuisine était moderne, les murs étaient également clairs tout mobilier était argenté, digne d'une cuisine de grand chef.

Je regardais l'horloge au mur : 6H15.

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il était si tôt!

Je vis Jane se tourner vers moi.

- Alors première chose dans toute journée qui débute, le petit-déjeuner. En temps normal, j'ai le temps de prendre le mien avant mais là vu que tu as traîné un petit peu, on va devoir s'en passer! Edward se lève de bonne heure et aime bien que son petit-déjeuner soit prêt quand il descend!

Lorsque Jane prononça son prénom, je sursautais.

Jamais je n'arriverai à m'y faire!

Pour moi c'était impossible!

Ne prêtant aucune attention aux soubresauts de mon corps, Jane continua :

- Donc tu vas m'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner en premier lieu. Par contre tâche d'être minutieuse car ils sont très exigeants…surtout ELLE!

Je sursautais au ton avec lequel elle avait prononcé ELLE.

Bordel! J'avais déjà assez peur comme ça et elle me faisait sursauter une fois de plus par-dessus le marché!

Je constatais que Jane n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la fameuse « ELLE ».

Elle commença à sortir les ingrédients et autres ustensiles de cuisine nécessaires au festin.

- Alors voilà le programme : tartines grillées, pancakes, œufs brouillés et bacon. Me dit-elle machinalement.

- Ah! Les pancakes, c'est dans mes cordes! Rétorquai-je.

- Parfait! Tiens, n'oublie pas le tablier! Tu ne dois surtout pas te salir! Ta tenue doit toujours rester impeccable!

- Ok chef! Tentais-je avec le peu d'humour dont j'étais capable.

Nous nous attelions à notre tache cependant j'osais doucement une petite question,

- Dis-moi, tu avais l'air énervée tout à l'heure en prononçant le « ELLE », pour quelle raison ?

Elle inspira à fond avant de me répondre :

- Tout simplement parce qu'une vipère reste une vipère! Sauf que celle-là est doublée d'une garce et d'une tarée! Persifla-t-elle.

Elle avait un air de rancœur pure lorsqu'elle prononçait ces paroles.

Note à moi-même : Ne jamais contrarier Jane!

- Et…qui est la vipère ? Osais-je en déglutissant.

Elle se tourna vers moi, quant à moi je regrettais ma curiosité durant un lapse de temps.

- La Tanya! Cracha-t-elle.

- Cette sale garce de Volturi! Ajouta-t-elle, dégoûtée.

OK apparemment elle lui en voulait à celle-là!

_Sans blagues Bella! On avait pas remarqué du tout! Toi et ta curiosité!_

_- _Et…elle vit ici ? Tentai-je.

- Hélas oui! Elle est la fiancée d'Edward donc…enfin, fiancée c'est vite dit! Déclara-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Lui demandais-je.

- Rien du tout! Oublie ce que je viens de te dire! Ordonna-t-elle.

Je me refocalisais sur la préparation des pancakes sans chercher à en savoir plus.

Ainsi une femme était fiancée à Edward! Qui donc pouvait vivre avec un homme aussi monstrueux que lui?

_Bah une sale garce évidemment! T'as bien entendu!_

Oui mais bon tout de même!

_Elle est peut-être avec lui pour l'argent puisque apparemment il a l'air plein aux as!_

Ça c'est pas sure!

_Alors sois tu dors encore ou alors t'es complètement myope ma pauvre fille! T'as vu la baraque qu'il a !_

Rien ne dit que cette maison est à lui!

_OK! Là j'abandonne! T'es complètement à côté de la plaque! Réfléchis! Pour qui prépare-tu ce foutu petit déjeuner? Andouille!_

Ah oui c'est vrai! Quelle idiote!

J'étais définitivement une imbécile!

_Tu m'étonnes! On dirait Simplet des sept nains là!_

Je continuais mon labeur : cuisson des pancakes, préparation du café…

Une demi heure plus tard tout était prêt.

Je priais intérieurement pour que Jane ne m'envoie pas le servir .

Je ne voulais pas le voir.

Le fait de vivre sous le même toit que lui était déjà beaucoup trop éprouvant pour moi.

Si je pouvais l'éviter le plus possible, je le ferais!

- Parfait! Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à mettre tout ça sur la table manger. Dit-elle en sortant assiettes, couverts, tasse et autre…

J'en déduisais qu'il fallait que je la suive, donc je pris les assiettes et les couverts et partis à sa suite en veillant à ne rien faire tomber, un vrai défi pour moi!

Jane m'expliqua l'art de la table et toutes les petites manies des propriétaires de cet endroit. En effet il fallait que chaque chose soit à sa place au risque de provoquer une esclandre.

Ces deux-là étaient maniaques à souhait!

Génial! Ça promet!

Jane m'envoya nettoyer et ranger la cuisine pendant qu'elle servait Edward. Chose qui me convenait parfaitement!

Je préférais encore récurer les toilettes que me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui!

Ainsi je prenais tout mon temps afin de reculer le plus possible le moment où je devrais rejoindre mon coach…

7H40

J'avais tout fini, la cuisine était impeccable et Jane réapparut.

- Edward est parti, une bonne chose de faite! Maintenant on…

- JAAANE! Hurla une femme d'une voix nasillarde.

Je grimaçais et demanda :

- Bon sang c'était quoi ça?

Jane me regarda la mine déconfite.

- La vipère!

Merde!

- Viens avec moi, il faut te présenter, elle ne doit pas savoir que tu es ici.

Génial! De l'animation en perspective…

Je suivis Jane sur les talons jusqu'à la salle pendant que l'autre continuait à beugler son prénom…

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce je fus choquée…

Devant moi se tenait, debout, le profil type de la meilleure cliente de chirurgien esthétique.

Elle était grande, avec de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus prêt à vous fusiller sur place si cela était possible…

Une bonne partie de son corps avait été visiblement retapé : seins, nez, lèvres…

Elle portait une robe noire visiblement très courte avec un décolleté vertigineux.

Mon Dieu c'était quoi ce truc?

Tanya s'adressa à Jane :

- Tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle? Et qui c'est celle-là? Me désigna-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

- Mademoiselle, je vous présente Bella la nouvelle employée de maison.

Employée! Non mais je rêve! Quand m'a-t-on demandé mon avis à ce sujet!

Le sosie de Pamela me scruta de la tête aux pieds avec des flammes dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Je n'ai pas été mise au courant de ça! Je ne veux pas de cette gourde sous mon toit! Cracha-t-elle à mon encontre.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là!

Jane répliqua :

- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle mais c'est Monsieur qui l'a décidé! Dit-elle d'un ton victorieux.

La demoiselle se mît à blêmir.

- Très bien! Dit-elle mécontente.

- Apporte-moi mon jus de fruit, tu l'as oubliée imbécile! Ordonna-t-elle à Jane.

- Tout de suite Mademoiselle.

Elle se retourna et partit à la cuisine.

Quant à moi je restais avec la dinde…

Elle s'adressa à moi :

- D'où viens-tu toi?

Hum.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire! Devais-je lui dire la vérité?

- Tu es sourde ou quoi? Quel âge as-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Là j'étais beaucoup moins fière!

Je répondis :

- J'ai dix-neuf ans.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Jeune alors! Persifla-t-elle

Visiblement elle avait un problème avec mon âge!

- Dis-moi comment se fait-il qu'Edward t'ait amené ici? D'où le connais-tu?

Je me figeais.

Hors de question que je lui dise la vérité!

- Voilà votre jus de fruit mademoiselle!

- C'est pas trop tôt! Remarqua Tanya.

Jane venait de me sauver la mise.

Elle avait réapparu d'un pas précipité avec une carafe pleine de jus de fruit.

J'avais la curieuse impression qu'elle savait des choses à mon sujet qu'elle se gardait bien de me dire…

Où peut-être devenais-je simplement parano?

Tanya nous avait ordonné de rester avec elle pendant qu'elle mangeait son petit-déjeuner. À croire qu'elle savait que nous avions l'estomac vide et qu'elle le faisait exprès.

Après avoir fini son festin elle monta à l'étage et en redescendit une demi-heure plus tard pour ensuite sortir de la maison en claquant la porte.

Bon débarras!

Et si elle pouvait se perdre en chemin cela nous rendrait service!

Je comprenais mieux la haine de Jane à son égard.

Cette femme était froide et n'avait pas de scrupules à nous traiter comme des moins que rien!

Jane avait passé la journée à m'expliquer mes tâches, me montrer les choses et me dire quoi faire…

Je jurais que je n'avais jamais autant travaillé en une journée : nettoyage des sols, dépoussiérage des meubles et autres bibelots, nettoyage des chambres et des salles de bains, lessive…

Tout y était passé ou presque…

Et encore! On nous avait épargné le dîner car ni monsieur, ni mademoiselle n'étaient là pour le dîner…Edward avait dit à Jane qu'il travaillerait tard et l'autre folle était apparemment partie chez ses parents.

Au moins une bonne action qui nous permit à moi et Jane de manger en paix! Le midi et le soir, quelle chance!

Il était 20H30 lorsque Edward franchît le seuil de la maison.

Jane accoura vers lui pour prendre son manteau pendant que j'observais discrètement…

Malgré la peur qu'il m'inspirait, je l'observais. J'analysais le visage de l'homme dissimulé sous la cagoule noire il y a quatre ans.

Il avait le teint clair, ses traits devaient probablement beaucoup plaire à la gente féminine, mais à moi ils me répugnaient . Son visage était plutôt fin avec des pommettes saillantes et un menton bien défini, lui donnant un aspect encore plus froid et dur.

Ses cheveux étaient de couleur bronze et en bataille, indisciplinés tout comme hier.

- Merci Jane. Lui dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Monsieur ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non merci Jane, ça ira. Dis moi Tanya est rentré?

- Pas encore Monsieur.

- Bien, je serais dans mon bureau à l'étage si elle me cherche. Déclara-t-il.

- Très bien Monsieur.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers l'escalier et gravit les marches.

Quant à moi je restais interdite.

J'étais sidérée…

Il s'était adressé à elle de façon si calme et si douce. Tel un homme normal. Très loin du monstre froid et sans cœur dont j'en avais l'image. À des années lumières du meurtrier de mes parents…

Mais je ne me laisserais pas duper!

Cela n'enlevait rien à ce qu'il était en réalité!

Comme on dit : chassez le naturel et il revient au galop…

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas vu que Jane m'avait rejoint.

- Une dernière chose et tu pourras monter te reposer, tu pourrais aller mettre les serviettes propres dans les salles de bains s'il te plaît? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Pas de problème! Répondis-je.

- Eh bien! Je te souhaite une bonne nuit si je ne te revois pas et surtout repose-toi, tu en as besoin. Me dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

- Promis! Merci à demain Jane.

- A demain Bella!

Je me dirigeais vers la buanderie en quête des précieuses serviettes de toilettes…

Et voilà! Fini! Me dis je en plaçant la dernière serviette dans le placard de la deuxième salle de bain.

Et une journée de faite!

À m'entendre je m'étais définitivement adaptée à ma nouvelle vie.

Enfin! Adaptée était vite dit!

Disons que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix!

Par contre s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle je ne me ferais sans doute jamais est la contrainte de vivre sous le même toit que lui…

Je ne comprenais pas ses décisions à mon égard!

Pourquoi s'embarassait-il de moi?

_Cesse de te poser des questions pour l'instant et va plutôt te coucher avant de tomber sur lui par hasard! Et tu reconnaîtras que j'ai raison si je dis que tu n'as pas du tout envie de le croiser…_

Exact!

Je m'empressais alors de sortir de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Je refermais la porte et m'avançais lorsque des voix me parvenaient aux oreilles…

Je m'approchais doucement me laissant guider par l'écho des voix.

Deux voix que je reconnus : Edward et Tanya se disputaient…

Je l'avais pas entendue rentrer celle-là!

La porte était entrouverte, piquée par la curiosité, j'y jetais un œil…

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu pour la nouvelle? Lui demanda-t-elle mécontente.

Il se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre dans le bureau d'Edward, se défiant du regard.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Oh que si ! Je vis ici je te le rappelle! D'où sort cette fille?

- Je te le répète encore : ne t'occupe pas de ça! Suis-je clair ?

Il était de plus en plus menaçant à mesure qu'elle insistait…

- Elle était condamnée et tu as fait en sorte qu'elle soit épargnée, POURQUOI? Ragea-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

- Comment sais-tu ça?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Quand je l'ai vu ce matin, je me suis empressée d'aller me renseigner…

- Je te préviens! Pour la dernière fois! Ne te mêle pas de ça!

- C'est qui ? Ta future maîtresse ? À moins qu'elle le soit déjà?

Quoi! Non mais elle pas bien celle-là!

Jamais! Plutôt mourir!

Il rigola .

- Tu es complètement ridicule! Et paranoïaque qui plus est !

- Peut-être! Mais ton comportement la concernant n'est pas normal! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi compatissant! Mais je vais chercher et je vais trouver ce que tu fabriques avec elle. Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Il serra les mâchoires, une expression de pure colère sur son visage!

J'en tremblais tellement il me faisait peur!

Ils pointa son index vers Tanya,

- Ne t'avise jamais de me menacer! Ça pourrait très mal se passer!

Il avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix si dangereusement calme.

J'étais pétrifiée…

- Et tu feras quoi ? Ria-t-elle.

Nom d'un chien, elle n'avait même pas peur! Cette fille était tarée ou quoi!

Si elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, moi oui!

- Contente-toi de rester à ta place ! C'est-à-dire t'occuper de tes ongles et de tes injections de botox!

- Très bien! C'Est-ce qu'on verra!

Elle se détourna de lui.

Merde!

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me retourner que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée…

Tanya me scruta un instant le visage froid et se retourna vers Edward.

- Tiens donc! Comme par hasard! Depuis quand les boniches sont autorisées à écouter aux portes!

Elle se tourna vers moi et continua :

- Je vous laisse entre vous…

Sur ce, elle partît dans le couloir me laissant seul avec mon cauchemar vivant.

Je tremblais de plus belle lorsque je vis son regard plein de haine me transpercer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? DEGAGE!

J'étais paralysée.

Tremblant de tous mes membres…

Il fît un pas vers moi, ce qui eut pour effet de me sortir de ma torpeur.

Je repris contenance, me détourna et me mit à courir aussi vite que ma maladresse me le permettait en direction de ma chambre.

Je tentais d'accélérer lorsque, paniquée, je crûs entendre ses pas derrière moi…

* * *

**Ne me tapez pas!**

**Le suspense c'est le suspense!**

**Eh bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il n'est pas raté! N'hésitez pas à me le dire sinon!**

**Ce chapitre est certes différent des autres mais il était nécessaire pour mettre en place la nouvelle vie de Bella. **

**Eh oui, elle allait tout de même pas se tourner les pouces pendant toute la fic…lol**

**Cette fois-ci je vais essayer de poster la suite un peu plus rapidement en espérant que mon pc ne refasse pas des siennes…**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à bientôt pour la suite!**

**Et n'hésitez pas, cliquez sur la bulle et lâchez vos impressions, c'est gratuit mais ça vaut beaucoup pour moi…**

**FranciaGallen**


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**MESSAGE**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté pendant une si longue période: mon PC a définitivement rendu l'âme et le nouveau et très long chapitre de Bad Romance perdu avec! Il était quasiment fini lorsque c'est arrivé et autant vous dire que j'ai été dégoûtée et découragée aussi. **

**Mais j'ai recommencé l'écriture de ce chapitre. **

**J'ai reçu des messages me demandant si j'abandonnais ma fiction, alors plutôt que prendre beaucoup de temps à ré-écrire un chapitre en une seule fois, j'ai décidé de le faire en deux parties, ce qui vous permet d'avoir des nouvelles de Bad Romance. Donc rassurez-vous : je n'abandonne pas.**

**Je tiens également à m'excuser auprès de toutes et celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, faute de temps, je m'en excuse et m'engage à répondre à toutes les reviews sur ce nouveau chapitre alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous continuerez à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises sur ma fic.**

**! Je tiens à prévenir les lecteurs que le langage est parfois vulgaire dans ce chapitre!**

**Désormais trêve de bavardage et voici la première partie du nouveau chapitre...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : A world of violence ( part 1 )**

_**POV Bella**_

Il fît un pas vers moi, ce qui eut pour effet de me sortir de ma torpeur.

Je repris contenance, me détourna et me mit à courir aussi vite que ma maladresse me le permettait en direction de ma chambre.

Je tentais d'accélérer lorsque, paniquée, je crûs entendre ses pas derrière moi…

J'avais pratiquement atteint l'escalier lorsque je sentis une main agripper mon bras...

_**POV Edward**_

_(N/A : Ah ça faisait longtemps que vous l'attendiez celui-là! Bon Ok je sors...)_

Des journées comme celle-là je m'en passerais bien!

Aujourd'hui était vraiment la pire journée que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Une journée de merde!

Et pour couronner le tout, le patron était dans une colère noire car son plan cul officiel était la balance des fédéraux et des flics et qu'elle s'était enfuie un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Donc les choses se présentaient ainsi : un patron en colère et une balance qui se promenait dans la nature.

Tout cela me faisait bien rire.

On ne peut pas faire confiance aux femmes et cela depuis la nuit des temps.

Tout le monde sait qu'une femme ne sait pas tenir sa langue! Je suis toujours le premier à le dire!

Une femme qui se mêle un peu trop des affaires finit toujours par attirer les problèmes.

Pour moi les femmes sont seulement faites pour nous satisfaire et rester à la maison à s'occuper des enfants.

Voilà comment nous nous retrouvions moi et « mes frères », le soir, chez mon très cher géniteur.

Car oui mon patron s'avère être mon père Carlisle Cullen...

Ce dernier pestais au téléphone :

Comment elle a pu vous échapper? Vous avez intérêt à me la ramener, suis-je clair ? Hurla-t-il.

Quel bande d'imbécile, même pas capable de mettre la main sur une pétasse! C'était désespérant!

Il continua :

Prévenez-moi lorsque vous lui aurez mis la main dessus et ne faites rien, je m'en occuperais personnellement! Termina-t-il.

Il se tourna vers nous en pestant un « bande d'incapables » dans sa barbe.

Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé si tard... nous dit-il.

C'est normal Papa, tu as besoin d'aide, nous sommes là. Dit Japser.

N'était-ce pas beau ce joli portrait de solidarité familial? Quelle famille unie... Dont je faisais à moitié parti...

Pour l'instant ma principale préoccupation est de savoir ce que Lauren a bien pu transmettre comme information... Cela pourrait causer quelques problèmes avec nos nouveaux partenaires... Déclara Carlisle en me regardant.

En bien tu aurais peut-être du t'en préoccuper avant d'avoir la langue trop pendue en présence de ta maîtresse!

Je ravalais ma pensée et me manifesta :

Je pense qu'il est inutile de s'alarmer. Lauren n'aura certainement pas le temps de transmettre des informations, à condition que tes idiots de sous fifres lui mettent la main dessus rapidement! En ce qui concerne nos nouveaux partenaires, il n'a pas lieu de s'inquiéter outre mesure. Dis-je calmement.

Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi! Comme d'habitude! Me dit Japser

Non, je fais simplement preuve de logique voilà tout... Nos nouveaux amis ne peuvent se

permettre de faire les difficiles! Croyez-moi ils ne sont pas prêt de nous lâcher!

Tu m'étonnes! Surtout que Tanya n'est pas prête de le lâcher non plus vu comment il l'a fait crier au plumard! Rigola Emmett.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore celui-là!

D'où tu sors ça toi? Lui demandais-je sèchement.

De Rosalie! Elle et Tanya se racontent beaucoup de choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Sérieux elle a dit à Rosalie que tu lui faisais...

Heureusement pour moi il ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par Carlisle.

Quand je disais que les femmes ne savaient pas se taire!

Emmett ça suffit! La vie privée d'Edward ne regarde personne ici!

Oh allez Papa, pour une fois qu'on peut rire un peu avec Edward! Lui qui a toujours l'air si sérieux et froid... bah il se lâche bien le soir! Explosa Emmett, mort de rire.

Quand tu auras fini ton petit délire Emmett on pourrait peut-être revenir à ce qui nous préoccupe! Et bon sang tu pourrais quand même te tenir devant notre père! Pesta Jasper.

Vous n'avez vraiment aucun humour! Vous devriez vous lâcher un peu, ça ne vous ferait pas de

mal!Grogna Emmett.

Merci pour le conseil! Trop aimable! Persiflais-je.

Et personnellement je n'avais pas besoin de son aide pour me lâcher...

Après ces bonnes paroles, le silence régna dans la pièce.

Nous étions tous les quatre à attendre un éventuel coup de téléphone.

Moi personnellement ça m'agaçait au plus haut point de rester là à ne rien faire.

J'étais de ceux qui agissaient plutôt que d'attendre que tout me tombe dans le bec!

C'était ma vie.

Je ne l'avais pas choisie.

Mais c'était la seule voie qui s'était offerte à moi...

Avant tout cela, j'étais un enfant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Je vivais avec ma mère, seul, n'ayant jamais connu mon père, elle m'avait élevé si bien que je ne ressentais guère l'absence paternelle. Elle était une mère douce, attentionnée et courageuse, l'argent ne coulait pas à flot à cette époque mais ça importait peu.

J'étais heureux tout simplement : j'allais à l'école, avais beaucoup d'amis.

Et tout s'effondra en quelques secondes...

J'étais en classe lorsqu'une femme des services sociaux et venu me chercher ce jour-là. Je revois encore les mines compatissantes de mon institutrice et de la directrice de l'école. Et moi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

L'assistante sociale m'amena dans un foyer, une fois dans ma chambre elle se tourna pour me dire :

Voilà mon petit, ta maman a eu un accident de voiture et elle est morte. Dorénavant tu vivras ici

alors tache de bien te tenir! Bonne chance.

Sans plus de cérémonie elle quitta la pièce me laissant là seul avec l'insupportable douleur qui

me tiraillait le coeur, je parvenais difficilement à respirer.

Cette femme venait de m'annoncer la mort de ma mère comme si elle faisait une annonce banale, sans aucun tact.

Ma mère était morte et j'étais seul désormais.

Je n'avais plus de famille.

Je croupissais dans ce misérable foyer jusqu'au jour où un homme se manifesta auprès de l'assistante sociale lui déclarant qu'il était mon père et qu'il venait d'engager les démarches pour me récupérer.

Deux semaines plus tard, lui et sa femme vinrent me chercher après avoir obtenu gain de cause auprès des services sociaux.

J'ai très vite compris dans quel monde je venais d'entrer...

Ma vie avait changé en très peu de temps et de façon définitive.

J'ai toujours eu du mal à m'intégrer à cette nouvelle famille.

Et pour cause, mes deux-demis frères ont toujours eu à coeur de me rappeler que je n'étais pas l'un des leurs...

Contrairement à ces fils, Esmée l'épouse de Carlisle, m'a toujours aimé et élevé comme son propre fils malgré que je sois le fruit d'un des nombreux adultères de son mari.

Malgré tous les efforts de mon père et ma belle-mère je n'ai jamais réussi à pleinement m'intégrer à cette famille.

Un jour Carlisle m'a suggéré de changer de nom de famille, ils pensait qu'en portant son nom, je serais pleinement intégré au cercle Cullen mais j'ai toujours refusé.

Je portais le nom de famille de ma mère, Masen, et j'en étais fier. Il était hors de question que cela change.

J'interrompais mes réflexions et levais la tête pour regarder mon « père » un instant.

C'était lui qui avait fait de moi l'homme que j'étais aujourd'hui.

Un des héritiers de son organisation criminelle...

Gérer ses affaires sans scrupules, tuer de sang-froid lorsque cela était nécessaire...

Car dans le milieu de la mafia il n'y avait pas de place pour les faibles.

J'étais tel une machine sans conscience et sans remords...

Voilà l'être que j'étais, façonné depuis l'âge de 11 ans, après que ma vie ait basculé...

Et je ne m'en plaignais pas, aujourd'hui à 27 ans j'avais tout : beauté, argent, femmes... tout était à ma portée et je ne me refusais jamais rien. Alors à quoi bon se plaindre.

Tout à coup le téléphone se mit à sonner, me tirant de mes réflexions, apparemment les imbéciles avaient été plus rapide que je ne le pensais, un véritable exploit! Ou plutôt la peur de se retrouver avec une balle dans la tête.

Carlisle décrocha le téléphone :

J'espère que vous ne m'appelez pas pour rien... Dit-il d'un calme froid.

Un peu trop calme pour être vrai le connaissant.

Très bien! Gardez-la moi bien au chaud, j'arrive!

Le son de sa voix dégageait une haine impressionnante.

Une trahison pour Carlisle sonnait comme une condamnation, décevez-le une seule fois et c'est la dernière chose vous ferez. Et dans ce cas, n'espérez pas une agonie rapide et sans douleur car ce serait peine perdue.

C'était ainsi, point!

Carlisle raccrocha.

Très bien! Ils l'ont récupérée, ils m'attendent...

On t'accompagne! Déclara Jasper.

Il avait encore parlé au nom de tous, comme d'habitude!

Personnellement je n'avais aucune envie d'assister à l'agonie de cette femme!

À cause de cette conne j'ai dû en abandonner une autre bien chaude dont je m'occupais personnellement du cas lorsque Carlisle m'a appelé!

Donc je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur! Pour une fois que je pouvais me détendre!

Il nous fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour atteindre Seattle.

Une fois arrivés devant l'entrepôt Emmett la ramena, une fois n'est pas coutume.

C'est à nous cette ruine? S'exclama-t-il.

Oui tu t'attendais à quoi? Une villa grand luxe? Déclara Jasper avec exaspération.

Je préfère de loin un de mes clubs! Rétorqua Emmett.

Étant donné ce qu'il y a dans ses clubs ça ne m'étonne pas!

Nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment et James vint nous accueillir avec le sourire le plus ridiculement hypocrite que je n'avais jamais vu.

Bonsoir Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett et Edward, dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

J'avais clairement remarqué la haine sur son visage lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur moi.

Il me détestait.

Nous avions eu des querelles dans le passé, comme j'en sortais toujours victorieux, il cherchait tous les moyens pour se venger mais il se ridiculisait à chaque tentative.

C'était viscérale et un jour l'un de nous deux y laisserait la peau.

Trêve de bavardages James où est-elle ? Demanda Carlisle sèchement.

Dans une des pièces à côté!

Bien, finissons-en au plus vite avec cette histoire.

À ce moment le petit copain de James, Laurent fît son apparition.

James, tu n'aurais pas oublié de leur dire quelque chose ?

Le visage de James se décomposa. Laurent continua :

Tu sais de quoi je parle : la jolie brune!

James de quoi parle-t-il ? S'impatienta Carlisle.

Oh mais rien d'important! Juste un petit imprévu dont je m'occuperais personnellement.

Je perçus le double-sens de sa phrase.

Tu n'as pas répondu à la question que l'on t'a posée ! Ajouta Jasper.

Laurent répondît à sa place :

Tout à l'heure, lorsque nous avions remis la main sur Lauren, une nana nous a surpris et a tout entendu! J'ai dit à James de se débarrasser d'elle mais il a refusé! Apparemment il a l'intention de s'amuser avec elle avant de la liquider. Dénonça-t-il avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Ce mec était un lâche et un lèche-botte, tout comme James.

Mais il me donnait là une occasion de me divertir un peu, alors j'en profitais :

Oh mais bravo James! Je suis ravi de constater que, pour toi, les décisions les plus importantes se prennent avec ce que tu as dans le pantalon! Raillais-je.

Il me regardait avec véhémence.

Je jubilais.

Ah mais oui c'est vrai! Tu n'as pas de cerveau, j'avais oublié! Pauvre James! Obligé de faire avec ce qu'il a ! Quoique, tu ne dois pas avoir grand chose dans ton froc. Rajoutais-je.

Emmett explosa de rire.

J'en ai certainement plus que toi! Me cracha James.

Le sourire que j'arborais sur mon visage s'accentua accompagné d'un éclat de moquerie.

Il avait l'air si puérile et ridicule à ce moment même, c'était à pleurer.

Ça suffit! Ordonna mon géniteur.

Vous réglerez vos rivalités plus tard! James, fais venir Lauren et cette fille tout de suite! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à réparer tes idioties!

James se tourna vers Félix lui fît un signe de tête. Ce dernier s'exécuta.

Le silence se fît entendre jusqu'à ce que Félix et Alec reviennent accompagné de ces demoiselles.

Je vis tout d'abord Lauren qui ne ressemblait plus à rien de bien séduisant.

Ensuite, mon regard se posa sur la pauvre fille malchanceuse...

Bon sang c'est pas vrai!

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là?

Elle fit le tour de la pièce scrutant les visages d'un regard empli d'appréhension, puis ces yeux se posèrent sur moi...

Elle se mit à trembler ce n'était plus de l'appréhension désormais mais de la terreur.

Son corps tomba au sol, évanoui.

Elle m'avait reconnu, aucun doute là-dessus.

Ce qui était loin de m'arranger!

Je ne serais donc jamais tranquille avec cette vieille histoire. Rappelant sans cesse à ma mémoire ma faiblesse passée...

Si j'avais fait mon travail cette nuit-là, elle ne serait pas devant moi aujourd'hui!

Une voix me sortit de mes réflexions :

Vous voyez Carlisle, je vous avais dit quelle ne nous causerait aucun problème! Se réjouit James.

- Tu essaies de faire de l'humour ? J'espère pour toi que non car là je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire. Tonna mon géniteur.

James déglutit.

Une grande gueule mais aucun cran!

Carlisle laissa tomber et se dirigea lentement vers Lauren, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tu as fait une grosse erreur mon amour, une monumentale et stupide erreur... et tu vas devoir en payer le prix fort... idiote finie que tu es!

La voix de Carlisle était calme, posée mais un tel contrôle de sa colère prédisait l'éclatement de cette dernière le moment venu.

À la vérité, il devait jubiler, dans quelques minutes, cette pauvre Lauren ne serait plus qu'une poupée de chiffon à la merci de sa rancoeur.

Et moi comme les autres, savions ce que cela pouvait donner lorsque mon paternel se sentait trahi...

Lauren paniqua :

N... no...non je t'en prie! Ce n'est pas moi! Pourquoi je t'aurais fait ça ? Je ne suis au courant de rien, je t'en supplie! Sanglota-t-elle.

Chut... on va régler ça rapidement, sois-en sûre...

Il se tourna vers Félix et son jeune acolyte.

Emmenez-là! Je vous rejoins dans quelques instants, le temps de régler le petit problème que nous avons en surplus.

Les deux larbins, accompagnés de Laurent, obtempérèrent sans discuter.

Mon père souffla.

Bon qui veut s'en occuper ? Demanda-t-il las.

Papa, puis-je me permettre une suggestion ? Quémanda Emmett.

Je t'écoute fils...

Et bien... Je me disais qu'au lieu de la tuer elle pourrait travailler pour moi... je l'ai regardée, elle a un beau visage et son corps n'en parlons même pas... elle serait parfaite pour mon business. Proposa-t-il.

Son business! Je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'était le business d'Emmett. Bref pour résumer, si mon père accède à sa demande, elle va finir dans un club de strip-tease ou au pire un bordel!

Il en était hors de question!

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait... cela devait m'être complètement égal ce qui allait arriver à cette fille!

Bon sang ressaisis-toi Edward!

Carlisle réfléchit un moment et lui répondit :

Il est vrai que cette demoiselle est ravissante et qu'elle enchanterait plus d'un homme, mais avec le problème Lauren je souhaiterais ne prendre aucun risque! Elle en a bien trop vu pour qu'on la laisse vivre, sans compter ce que Lauren a pu lui raconter!

Ensuite il se tourna vers Japser.

Débarrasse-nous d'elle! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Jasper acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Il se tourna vers le corps toujours inerte de la jeune femme, sortit son arme et la pointa droit sur elle.

À ce moment-là, les mêmes scrupules que j'avais eu il y a quatre ans lorsque j'étais à la place de Jasper refirent surface et se rappelèrent à ma conscience...

Non! Je n'avais pas d'états d'âme!

Et pourtant... je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire...

Attends! L'arrêtais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi.

Quoi?

Je ne lui répondis pas.

Je devais trouver une excuse vis à vis de Carlisle et vite...

Alors j'utilisais le seul moyen de pression que j'avais.

Carlisle. Appelais-je.

Oui ?

Tu te souviens, il y a quelques temps, m'avoir dit que tu étais redevable envers moi et que tu m'accorderais n'importe quelle faveur lorsque je te la demanderais ?

Le visage de mon père se durcit instantanément, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle certaines choses...

C'est exact. Me répondit-il simplement.

Et bien je souhaiterais t'en demander une aujourd'hui...

Je t'écoute ?

Laisse-moi l'emmener, je m'engage à veiller à ce qu'elle ne pose pas le moindre problème, vous n'entendrez plus parler d'elle, du moins pour cette affaire!

Et pourquoi devrais-je t'accorder ce que tu me demandes et prendre le risque qu'elle échappe à ton contrôle? D'ailleurs pourquoi fais-tu preuve d'un si grand intérêt pour cette pauvre fille ?

Tu as ma parole, je m'y engage... Quant à mon intérêt pour elle, je ne désire pas me justifier.

Il fulminait.

Il avait horreur qu'on lui tienne tête.

Mais malheureusement pour lui il n'avait pas les clés du jeu en main. Donc, il n'avait pas le choix.

Cependant mes très chers demi-frères ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille...

Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ? Pourquoi tu fais du chantage à notre père ? Me tonna Emmett.

Tu n'as donc aucune morale! Tu as toujours causé des problèmes dans notre famille et cela depuis que tu y es entré! Le mot « famille » ne signifie donc rien pour toi? Comment oses-tu lui faire du chantage, espèce de sale vermine! Tu n'es qu'une pièce rapportée, ne l'oublie pas! Masen! Cracha Jasper.

Voilà comment les choses pouvaient si vite dégénérer!

J'étais en colère! Non pas pour m'avoir qualifié de « pièce rapportée » mais pour avoir craché avec dégoût le nom de famille de ma mère.

Nous avions déjà posé la main sur nos armes lorsque Carlisle se manifesta :

Ça suffit!

Il m'avait coupé dans mon élan... Dommage!

Il continua :

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne vous ai pas appris à vous battre entre frères comme ça! Ni à vous insulter de cette façon! Vous vous disputez comme des ados boutonneux bavant sur la même fille! Je vous croyais plus matures que ça! Cria Carlisle.

Il s'adressa uniquement à Jasper et Emmett :

En ce qui concerne vos accusations, votre frère m'a rendu un grand service il y a quelques temps et donc je lui suis redevable! Il m'a demandé une faveur ce soir et je vais lui accorder! Et à l'avenir, si j'entends encore l'un de vous lui parler de cette façon... Menaça-t-il.

Il ne finît pas sa phrase mais le sous-entendu était bien présent.

Il se tourna vers moi :

Ta demande est accordée, tu peux l'emmener. Mais si jamais ça tourne mal, tu en subiras les conséquences! Et... veilles-y car désormais je ne te dois plus rien... Me prévint-il.

- Pars dès maintenant, je n'aurais plus besoin de toi pour ce soir, et tu as une autre affaire à gérer! Dit-il en regardant l'inconsciente.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

Sans un mot de plus, il partît, avec mes frères en direction de la pièce où se trouvait Lauren.

Sans attendre une minute de plus je me dirigeais vers le corps inerte de la jeune femme mais je fus stoppé par James, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume n'a pas réussi à fermer sa gueule!

Et bien! On fait du chantage à son papa! Ce n'est pas bien ça Masen!

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi mon père s'embêtait d'une immondice comme James.

Je ris à sa tentative de provocation désespérée.

Contrairement à toi, moi au moins j'ai les couilles de le faire! Riais-je.

Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'attaque sur sa pseudo virilité.

Il devint rouge de colère.

Tu as intérêt de bien surveiller ta petite protégée! Je la veux cette pétasse et je l'aurais! D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi tu lui as si gentiment sauvé la peau tout à l'heure ? Aurais-tu des choses à cacher... Edward ? Demanda-t-il accusateur.

Même s'il avait raison il commençait à m'agacer sérieusement à vouloir mettre son nez partout.

Je te conseille de rester à ta place! Lui dis-je calmement.

Menace-moi autant que tu voudras mais je finirais par obtenir ce que je veux, tôt ou tard... ria-t-il.

Je ne supportais pas que l'on me contrarie, en particulier James.

Légèrement agacé, je lui attrapai le bras gauche, lui tordît dans le dos, sortis mon arme, et la pointa sur sa tempe.

James cria de douleur.

Écoute-moi bien car je ne le répéterais pas! Ose encore une fois te mêler de mes affaires, je peux t'assurer que ta carcasse traînera au fond de l'océan à nourrir les poissons. Et crois-moi ni mon père, ni personne d'autre ne pourra m'en empêcher... Tu n'es rien et si demain je décide de t'écraser je le ferais... Est-ce clair pour ta cervelle de piaf ou te faut-il un avant goût? Menaçais-je en appuyant d'avantage mon arme sur sa tempe.

James haleta et brailla comme comme le parfait minable qu'il est.

Cependant il ne répondît pas.

Tu as parlé? Je n'ai rien entendu? Rajoutais-je.

Ok, ok c'est bon lâche-moi putain! M'implora-t-il.

Pathétique.

Tache de t'en rappeler à l'avenir! Finissais-je en le jetant au sol.

Il s'y étala comme une serpillière.

Je remettais mon arme à ma ceinture et rajustais ma veste.

Une fois arrivé au corps de la jeune femme je me baissais, la pris dans mes bras et la soulevais pour la porter.

Je repassais devant James sans un regard pour lui. Je l'avais assez vu pour la soirée.

Une fois ortit du bâtiment, je me dirigeais vers ma voiture.

J'ouvris la portière passager de ma Mercedes slk et déposai le corps inerte sur le siège, je fermai la portière et me pressai de rejoindre ma place au volant.

J'étais fatigué de cette soirée, de l'énergie dépensée pour rien. De plus je n'avais pas été capable de la fermer lorsque Jasper s'apprêtait à renvoyer cette fille à son créateur.

Je pestais intérieurement contre moi-même pour ma faiblesse! Étant donné la position dans laquelle j'étais, je ne pouvais pas me permettre un tel élan de générosité! Et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, cette créature inconsciente assise sur le siège passager de ma voiture, inspirait en moi des réactions que je ne me serais pas permis en temps normal. Et cela m'énervait au plus haut point! Je ne supportais pas le fait de ne pas avoir le contrôle.

En l'espace de deux rencontres, où elle aurait du être exécutée, je l'avais épargnée!

Pourquoi?

Cette fille n'était rien alors qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait?

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette première partie.**

**Je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas très fière, j'ai l'impression que les précédents écrits perdus de ce chapitre étaient mieux, mais bon, je me fais peut-être des idées!**

**Encore merci de votre fidélité à Bad Romance.**

**Quant à la suite de ce chapitre, dont j'ai déjà commencé l'écriture, devrait arriver dans une semaine ou deux si tout va bien cette fois!**

**Cela étant dit je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à très vite...**

**Ah! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review car j'aime beaucoup voir l'avis de mes lecteurs et ça fait toujours plaisir. : )**

**Merci.**

**À bientôt.**

**FranciaGallen**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

**Coucou à tous!**

**Me voilà de retour après une trèèèèès longue période (encore) d'absence. Je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop!**

**La 2ème partie du Chapitre 5 est là est c'est l'essentiel je pense!**

**Je tiens également à vous assurer que je mènerais BR à son terme, je ne l'abandonnerais pas! Il y aura bien un dénouement, heureux ou pas ( je sais, je suis cruelle), à cette fic que je me fais un plaisir d'écrire.**

**Réponses aux non-inscrits : **

**_ BEA : merci pour ta review! Bad Romance continue. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise!**

**_ lily-rose : Merci pour ta review! Ah peut-être que Bella sera punie! Qui sait? Concernant Jasper, tu as raison c'est pas le meilleur frangin sur le coup et cela ne va pas s'arranger de si tôt!**

**Voilà, je pense n'avoir oublié personne.**

**Ah si! Merci vous tous, inscrits et non-inscrits pour les merveilleuses reviews que vous me laissez au fil des chapitres.**

**Merci.**

**Bon assez parlé! Une vraie pipelette!**

**Je vous laisse lire la fin de chapitre 5...**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : A World of Violence (part 2)**

_POV Edward_

Le trajet me reconduisant jusque chez moi me prît en tout une demi heure.

Trente minutes durant lesquelles je me posais diverses questions sur mon comportement anormal envers cette fille assise à côté de moi.

J'avais du mal à me comprendre moi-même parfois et c'était le cas en ce moment.

Cette chose que je ne suis pas censé ressentir...

La compassion...

Durant quelques secondes, le sort de cet être m'avait occupé l'esprit, ému.

Des sentiments dont je pensais ne plus être capable de ressentir.

De la peur aussi.

J'avais eu l'impression que si je la laissais périr, je perdrais la dernière trace d'humanité que j'avais en moi.

Il me fallait voir la vérité en face, je n'étais peut être pas totalement l'homme dénué de conscience et de scrupules que je croyais être.

Cette réalité me frappa tel un coup en plein visage...

Et cela était un vrai problème pour moi.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tels sentiments.

Je devais faire en sorte que cela cesse sinon ce sera mon propre arrêt de mort que je signerais.

Elle est un trop grand danger pour moi.

Sauf si elle acceptait sagement de rester sans faire d'histoire et surtout se taire!

Devais-je lui laisser une chance ?

Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire contre moi? Rien.

Une fois arrivé chez moi, je transportais Isabella à l'intérieur de ma villa.

Comme chaque soir, Jane m'attendait dans l'entrée.

Elle vit que je tenais une personne dans mes bras.

-Bonsoir Monsieur. Avez-vous besoin d'aide?

-Oui Jane, pourriez-vous lui préparer une chambre?

-Bien sûr Monsieur. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Elle pouvait être très curieuse par moment.

-Oui elle va bien... Elle est juste très fatiguée. Lui mentis-je.

Elle me sourit brièvement et se précipita vers les escaliers afin de faire ce que je lui avais demandé.

Quant à moi je me dirigeais au salon et installais le corps inerte de la jeune femme sur le sofa.

Bon sang quelle soirée!

Cela ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber!

Un problème de plus à gérer, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

J'essayais de trouver une solution...

Il me fallait un prétexte pour la faire rester ici sans éveiller les soupçons de quiconque. J'avais beau être ici chez moi, je ne pouvais pas faire n'importe quoi dans ma vie. J'étais surveillé, j'avais en quelque sorte un rôle représentatif, des comptes à rendre et je ne pouvais pas me permettre la moindre erreur.

Tout à l'heure, Carlisle n'avait pas cherché à savoir les raisons de ma requête mais je savais pertinemment qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Je le connaissais bien et je savais qu'il irait jusqu'au bout des choses pour connaître mes réelles motivations. Il ferait sa petite enquête discrètement puisqu'il m'avait promis de ne pas me demander d'explication mais il la ferait, aucun doute là-dessus.

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre son identité, s'il fait le rapprochement...

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par Jane qui venait de pénétrer dans le salon :

-Excusez-moi Monsieur, la chambre est prête.

-Merci Jane, accompagnez-moi s'il vous plaît.

-Oui Monsieur! Me répondit-elle.

Je me levais, reprenais la jeune femme dans mes bras et gravis l'escalier en direction de la chambre, toujours perdu dans mes réflexions.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je la déposais sur le lit. Jane, sur mes talons, prit soin de lui retirer sa veste et ses chaussures et de la recouvrir.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et je donnai mes instructions à Jane. Je venais d'avoir une solution mais qui risquait fort d'être temporaire :

-Jane, veillez à ce que la porte de sa chambre demeure fermée pour l'instant! Si elle vous pose des questions, faites-lui comprendre qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle s'abstienne. Ah et désormais elle travaillera avec vous comme employée de maison, je vous trouve très souvent surchargée de travail et très fatiguée, une collègue sera la bienvenue pour vous aider dans vos tâches, surtout depuis que Tanya a emménagé ici. Lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-C'est très gentil de votre part Monsieur mais je n'ai jamais demandé d'aide, vous le savez bien?

-Oui, bien sûr que je le sais mais j'insiste! Lui dis-je en arborant mon fameux sourire en coin, auquel aucune femme ne résistait .

-Et bien j'en suis ravie Monsieur! Avez-vous d'autres instructions la concernant?

Je réfléchis brièvement à sa demande.

-Oui, occupez-vous d'elle demain, elle ne commencera à travailler que le jour suivant, laissez-la se reposer une journée, je travaillerais à domicile demain donc au moindre problèmes, je serai présent alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part du moindre soucis si besoin est!

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et je continuai :

-Ah et si elle commence à parler de choses gênantes surtout prévenez-moi tout de suite!

-C'est entendu Monsieur.

-Très bien! Je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisé! Faites-en de même. Bonne nuit Jane.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Ah les femmes!

Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre.

Arrivé à destination, j'ôtais mes vêtements, ne gardant que mon boxer, je n'avais pas le courage de me faire un brin de toilette alors je m'allongeais dans mon lit.

Quelle journée!

Demain est un autre jour...

Le soleil pointait timidement à l'horizon lorsque je me réveillais.

Mon réveil indiquait 07h03. J'avais dormi sans me réveiller une fois, chose rare chez moi. Depuis la mort de ma mère je ne passais jamais une nuit complète sans me réveiller au moins une fois.

Je devais vraiment être mort de fatigue...

La seule ombre au tableau de cet agréable réveil fût Tanya qui était vautrée sur moi.

Bordel, j'avais horreur qu'elle fasse ça!

Elle mais aussi les autres. Je n'aimais pas qu'une femme soit collante, câline ou tout autres conneries de ce genre...

Je lui avais déjà dit des centaines de fois mais elle insistait sans cesse! Elle m'exaspérait! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle aurait déjà débarrassé le plancher depuis bien longtemps! Je devais prendre mon mal en patience, bientôt...

Las, je l'agrippais par les épaules et la repoussais sans ménagement de l'autre côté du lit.

Mon manque flagrant de délicatesse eut pour effet de la réveiller. Et merde!

Bizarrement, elle ouvrit des yeux trop bien éveillés pour quelqu'un qui venait de sortir du sommeil!

-Bonjour Edward chéri, bien dormi? minauda-t-elle.

Il suffisait qu'elle prononce une phrase et j'étais déjà énervé.

-À merveille Tanya et toi? Demandais-je sarcastiquement.

-Toujours bien lorsque je suis dans tes bras mon amour! Dit-elle enjouée.

Elle m'exaspérait!

-Je te rappelle très chère que c'est toi qui est venue te coller à moi cette nuit et non moi qui t'ait pris dans mes bras! Tu sais que je déteste ça! Lui dis-je froidement.

Elle s'approcha de moi avec un sourire carnassier :

-Je suis certaine de parvenir à te faire changer d'avis... Minauda-t-elle en collant sa fausse poitrine contre moi.

La matinée risque d'être longue...

Je me laissais tomber sur le côté, essoufflé. Un bref coup d'oeil en direction de Tanya me montrait qu'elle était comblée et fière d'avoir réussi son coup.

Lorsque ma respiration fût calmée je m'apprêtais à me lever mais Tanya m'attrapa le bras.

-Edward, reste un peu au lit avec moi ce matin. Me supplia-t-elle.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Si elle croyait que j'allais rester affalé dans ce lit toute la matinée avec elle me collant comme une sangsue, elle pouvait toujours espérer!

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai du travail! Dis-je sarcastique.

-Tu travailles trop mon amour! Repose-toi donc encore un peu... et avec le réveil magistral que tu viens de me donner, je ne serais pas contre un deuxième round!

Oh pitié c'est pas vrai!

-Moi par contre je serais contre, j'ai eu mon compte et je te le répète j'ai du travail! Tu n'as qu'à rester flemmarder seule, comme tu le fais tous les jours!dis-je sans ménagement.

Inutile de prendre des gants avec elle.

Je dégageais mon bras de sa poigne sèchement et me levais du lit.

Hélas, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là!

-Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de considération pour moi, je ne suis pas un chien! Je fais des efforts parce que je t'aime mais toi tu n'en as rien à faire! Cracha-t-elle.

-Oh je t'en prie ne commence pas à faire une tragédie, je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter geindre. Je dois gagner de l'argent car tu ne passes pas une journée sans en dépenser, alors épargne-moi ton interprétation de pauvre femme désoeuvrée! Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai à faire!

Sans attendre je me rendis dans ma salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, dépité par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Dommage pour elle, ce n'était pas et cela ne sera jamais réciproque! D'ailleurs je doute de la sincérité de ses paroles. Le compte en banque est certainement la chose qu'elle aime le plus chez Edward Masen, pas l'homme.

L'amour, très peu pour moi. J'avais cru être amoureux une fois et je me suis vite rendu compte qu'elle m'utilisait. Jessica faisait partie de ces femmes qui tombaient « amoureuse » en fonction du compte en banque d'un homme.

Je me suis rapidement aperçu que cette histoire ne durerait pas longtemps et que je n'étais pas aussi amoureux que je le croyais.

Le grand amour, j'ignorais ce que c'était.

Un amour comme celui que Esmée avait pour Carlisle, m'était inconnu et définitivement pas pour moi!

Quand on voit qu'elle tolère toutes les infidélités de mon père sans broncher, l'idée de tomber amoureux et de m'attacher à quelqu'un ne m'emballait pas vraiment! Je me sentais parfaitement bien comme j'étais et n'avais pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit.

J'interrompis mes pensées afin de prendre ma douche et de me préparer et cesser mes pensées de bonnes femmes.

La journée était éprouvante.

J'étais dans mon bureau à osciller entre mon ordinateur et mon téléphone. Une journée à rester à la maison et tout allait de travers!

Seul point positif, Tanya avait décampé pour la journée, probablement partie se plaindre à ses parents sur la façon dont je la traitais. J'avais au moins la paix de ce côté là!

Jane vint me trouver vers quatorze heures pour me dire que mon autre grand problème, qui se trouvait à l'étage et avait des cheveux bruns, venait de se réveiller et posait un peu trop de questions. Une mise au point avec elle s'imposait et vite.

Puisqu'elle avait peur de moi, j'allais jouer là-dessus.

J'attendis qu'elle finisse de manger, montais l'escalier et pénétrais dans sa chambre.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle était effrayée...

Je ne suis pas allé par quatre chemins pour lui exprimer avec rigueur mes directives... Autant la mettre au parfum tout de suite, au moins elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

Elle me craignait et je jouais là-dessus. J'avais au moins ce moyen de pression sur elle.

Si par malheur elle commençait à être un peu trop gênante, je devrais trouver une autre solution mais en attendant il semblerait que le message soit bien passé.

Ayant décrété que je l'avais assez terrorisée pour la journée, je la laissais seule dans sa chambre et m'en retournais à mes affaires.

La journée fût rude et sans repos.

Le havre de paix que représentait ma maison en temps normal s'est transformé en purgatoire.

Voilà pourquoi je refusais toujours de travailler chez moi. Si je n'avais pas établi une limite entre le travail et la maison, je serais devenue un robot carburant à la caféine.

Mes affaires étaient toute ma vie. Sorte d'obligation familiale qui nous avait été inculquée depuis l'adolescence.

Les trafics étaient notre quotidien.

Carlisle nous avait délégué à chacun une partie de son empire criminel :

Japser, la drogue et les armes; Emmett la prostitution et tout ce qui attrait au monde de la nuit; quant à moi j'avais récolté les restes, les petits trafics en tous genres et les jeux plus ou moins légaux.

Oh cette partie était très lucrative, certes, mais pas autant productive que celles de mes aînés.

Comme la si bien dit ce cher Jasper, je ne suis que la pièce rapportée que l'on a casé là où il y avait de la place. Je me contenterais de cette place, pour l'instant... Les choses risquaient de changer dans quelques temps...

La journée se déroula sans aucun autre problème.

Le lendemain fût encore mieux.

Je n'avais pas croisé ma nouvelle « invitée » le matin car elle se terrait dans la cuisine. Elle redoublait d'efforts pour ne pas me croiser et je devais avouer que cela avait un côté un peu comique : elle vivait chez moi, elle ne pourrait guère me fuir bien longtemps! Pauvre petite chose!

Par contre le travail était conséquent en ce jour, une journée sans déplacements me coûtait très cher! Eh oui rester à domicile durant vingt-quatre heures me faisait perdre de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent.

Je multipliais les rendez-vous et les conférences.

J'avais des « commandes » à honorer et mes clients étaient de ceux que l'attente rendait très nerveux! Mais cela ne représentait qu'une seule partie de mes gérances. Le monde du jeux était aussi de mon ressort : casino, paris illégaux sans parler des divers combats clandestins. J'organisais tout ça, je gérais.

Je m'étais également investi dans ce que j'appelais des petits plus comme société de communication, l'immobilier...

J'étais intimement persuadé que plus je diversifiais mes activités, plus j'étais indépendant de la famille et c'était exactement mon but. Les seules choses que je devais à ma famille étaient de rendre des comptes de façon régulières à mon père sur les activités qu'il m'avait transmises et répondre présent lorsque la famille avait besoin de moi dans des cas extrêmes.

C'était une contrainte de ma vie : défendre la famille coûte que côute. La famille Cullen n'était pas la seule sur le marché de ces activités, la concurrence était rude et... dangereuse.

La première chose que Carlisle m'a enseigné lorsque je suis arrivé dans la famille, avait été d'apprendre à me servir d'une arme à feu. Cela faisait partie de la routine dans le milieu. Je n'ai jamais hésité à abattre un ennemi et toute personne gênante était considérée également comme telle! Je n'avais jamais hésité sauf il y a quatre ans...

J'étais assis à mon bureau à ressasser cette fameuse nuit où je n'avais pas eu les couilles de faire ce que l'on m'avait ordonné! « Ne laisser aucune personne vivante » Tels avaient été les ordres cette nuit-là et je n'avais pas obéi.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu cette bécasse de Tanya entrer dans mon bureau mais sa voix me fît redescendre sur terre de suite.

-Edward Chéri comment vas-tu ce soir ?

-Beaucoup moins bien qu'il y a une dizaine de secondes! Pourquoi?

Le sourire qu'elle arborait lorsque j'avais posé le regard sur elle se fana en un instant.

-Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur à ce que je vois! Cela ne s'est pas arrangé depuis ce matin! Tu n'es pas normal Edward! On a eu une partie de jambes en l'air extraordinaire ce matin et cela ne t'a même pas déridé! Normalement les hommes sont bien plus loquaces après avoir pris leur pied mais toi... rien! cracha-t-elle.

Là voilà repartie!

-Extraordinaire pour toi peut-être « chérie », mais pas du tout pour moi! J'ai connu bien mieux! Raillais-je.

Son visage devint rouge de colère, un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Je vois! Tu préfères te taper les boniches que tu emploies, c'est plus jouissif je suppose? Railla-t-elle.

Nom d'un chien, elle avait vraiment l'imagination fertile!

-Si tu le dis! Tu sais vu tes performances, même la femme la plus laide serait bien plus jouissive que toi!

Elle sourcilla de mécontentement mais se reprît aussitôt.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue pour la nouvelle?

C'était donc ça son problème...

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre!

-Oh que si! Je vis ici je te rappelle! D'où vient cette fille?

Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Je te le répète encore : ne t'occupe pas de ça! Suis-je clair ?

Je fulminais, de quel droit se permettait-elle de me réclamer des comptes! Mais comme Tanya n'a pas plus de deux neurones, elle ne s'arrêta pas là...

-Elle était condamnée et tu as fait en sorte qu'elle soit épargnée, POURQUOI ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle m'avait étonné! Je fronçais les sourcils. Comment était-elle au courant de ça?

Je lui demandais comment avait-elle obtenu cette information. La garce s'était renseignée après avoir vu Isabella ce matin. Ensuite la conversation continua sur les divagations de Tanya, qui, m'accusait d'avoir une liaison avec la nouvelle! La pauvre était loin de la vérité! Pathétique!

La conversation était assez amusante jusqu'à ce que Tanya passe aux menaces :

-Ton comportement la concernant n'est pas normal! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi compatissant! Mais je vais chercher et je vais trouver ce que tu fabriques avec elle.

Cette fois c'en était trop!

Je me levais, me plaçais en face d'elle et pointais mon index vers elle...

Il était hors de question qu'elle me menace!

-Ne t'avise jamais de me menacer, ça pourrait très mal se passer! Menaçais-je.

Elle ria. Elle me paiera ça. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle se moquait.

Je la mis en garde une dernière fois et de se mêler de ses affaires, elle me fît comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

Elle tourna les talons. Alors que je croyais être débarrassé et retrouver un semblant de calme, il avait fallu que cette... imbécile de fille de flic soit derrière la porte!

Tanya nous gratifia d'une de ses remarques acerbes avant de déguerpir.

Je regardais le visage surprît et apeuré d'Isabella et là j'explosais :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? DEGAGE! Tonnais-je.

Elle m'exaspérait.

Elle était restée là, tremblante, telle une loque, malgré mon ordre. Ce qui eût pour effet de m'énerver d'avantage! Je commençais à me déplacer, au premier pas effectué, elle sortit de sa torpeur et disparût de ma vue.

J'atteignis la porte d'un pas lourd et la claqua rageusement. La main crispée sur la poignée, je tentais de calmer ma colère jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fît entendre...

_**POV BELLA**_

_**Je tentais d'accélérer, lorsque, paniquée je crûs entendre ses pas derrière moi...**_

_**J'avais pratiquement atteint les escaliers lorsque je sentis une main agripper mon bras...**_

C'était la fin, j'en étais sûre, il ne m'épargnerait pas cette fois-ci.

Prise d'un élan de courage venant de je ne sais où, je levais mon regard vers lui...

Ce n'était pas lui qui me tenait mais...elle.

Tanya se tenait devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, sa main serrait mon bras à un point que j'étais persuadée que le sang n'y circulait plus.

Le regard noir, le visage menaçant elle me susurra :

-Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il t'a fait venir, je tiens à être claire avec toi : Edward est à moi, nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre et je ne tolérerais pas que tu me le prennes!

Elle était définitivement folle!

-Ce n'est pas... Balbutiai-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe la parole en accentuant sa prise sur mon bras.

-Je tolérerais encore moins que tu te fasses sauter par lui derrière mon dos et sous mon propre toit! Méfie-toi car si jamais il te touche ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je m'arrangerais pour qu'on ne puisse pas identifier ton corps! J'espère avoir été assez claire?

Je hochais frénétiquement la tête en signe d'accord. Apeurée.

-Bien! Et pour m'assurer que tu as bien assimilé le message, voilà déjà un premier avertissement... Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Je vis Jane apparaître derrière Tanya.

Soudain cette dernière leva sa main libre et l'abattit sur mon visage tandis que son autre main, celle qui retenait, mon bras me poussa en arrière puis me lâcha.

Cela aurait dû être sans trop de bobos.

C'était sans compter sur ma maladresse coutumière car derrière moi, se trouvaient les escaliers.

Déséquilibrée et n'ayant pas pu attraper la rambarde, je tombais dans les escaliers. La dernière image que je vis avant de tomber fût le sourire triomphant de « ma patronne ».

Mon corps dévala la quarantaine de marches que composait l'escalier.

Arrivée en bas, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, malgré les douleurs que je ressentais un peu partout sur mon corps. J'étais bonne pour avoir un peloton de bleus de taille gigantesque! Malgré cela, je n'allais pas pleurer, ni hurler, je ne ferais pas ce plaisir à cette blondasse.

Je vis Jane se précipiter dans les escaliers à ma rencontre.

Arrivée à moi, elle me souleva et me prît dans ses bras.

-Oh mon Dieu! Bella est-ce que ça va?

Je hochais difficilement la tête pour lui signifier que ça allait sans pour autant retenir une grimace de douleur. J'entendis vaguement Jane dire « cette pouffiasse est complètement tarée » à voix basse. C'est la première fois que je l'entendais parler ainsi.

Et pour compléter ma totale humiliation, la voix de « mon patron » se fît entendre...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Il était debout, en haut des escaliers à côté de sa très chère fiancée.

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, Jane répondît à ma place :

-Mademoiselle Volturi l'a bousculé. Dénonça-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers Tanya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda-t-il las.

Elle se tourna vers lui l'air étonnée :

-Mais je n'ai fait que la bousculer légèrement sans le faire exprès, ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette gourde ne sait pas tenir sur ses jambes! Et elle est sensée s'occuper de la maison? Ça promet!

-Je ne te crois pas une seconde! Qu'importe! Fais attention, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle aille se plaindre car ses employeurs la maltraitent!

J'y crois pas! L'ordure! Il se foutait de moi! Comme si j'avais la possibilité de me plaindre à quelqu'un! Il savait qu'elle mentait, j'aurais pu me fracasser le crâne sur ce putain de sol en marbre!

_Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Bella qu'il allait se jeter sur toi et te prendre dans ces bras pour te consoler! T'as dû prendre un sacré coup sur le crâne ma vieille!_

Encore une fois ma conscience me ramena les pieds sur terre.

Il me regardèrent tous les deux de l'étage. Ils étaient élevés fiers, hautain et moi j'étais à terre. Je n'étais rien.

Ils dominaient le nouveau monde dans lequel je vivais désormais...

Un monde de violence.

* * *

**Et voilà qui clôt ce chapitre 5!**

**Alors verdict?**

**Autant être honnête, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec le POV Edward, alors je ne m'avancerais pas à vous dire que j'en referais d'autres! **

**Pour le prochain chapitre, les choses devraient évoluer... Il est d'ailleurs bien commencé et cette fois j'essaierais de faire vite, vous serez même peut-être surpris(e)...**

**ENCORE UNE ANNONCE : **

**J'ai entamé l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction. Ne vous inquiétez pas cela ne prendra plus autant de temps entre la publication de chaque chapitres, que ce soit pour cette nouvelle fic ou pour Bad Romance... En ce qui concerne ce nouveau projet, je vais publier très bientôt , un petit prologue de cette nouvelle fic avec un peu d'anxiété, je l'avoue, car de mon point de vue le sujet est assez délicat. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me lancer. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous dis à très vite! **

**Encore merci d'avance pour votre fidélité à Bad Romance!**

**Je vous adore!**

**Ah! Et n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur bubulle en bas! Merci.**

**Bye.**

**Francia.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic.**

**Dans ce nouveau chapitre, les choses commencent à évoluer, on avance. Et si vous êtes un peu calés en anglais, le titre de chapitre donne une petite indication...**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à toutes les reviews sur le chapitre précédent, une fois de plus. Je m'en excuse et je tiens à vous dire que toutes vos attentions me font extrêmement plaisir et j'espère en recevoir encore. Un grand MERCI à vous.**

**Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira...**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : A beginning of truth**

Six mois...

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ma chute plus ou moins accidentelle dans les escaliers.

Afin d'éviter tout autre événement de ce genre, je m'étais résolue à rester à ma place. Me soumettre en quelque sorte.

Il fallait me rendre à l'évidence car c'était la meilleure chose à faire dans ma position.

J'avais pris des résolutions qui consistaient à me mêler de mes affaires, ne plus écouter aux portes et surtout me faire la plus invisible possible.

Je m'adaptais doucement à cette vie : les sarcasmes de Tanya, la froideur plus que menaçante de « mon patron »; mais il y avait des bons côtés : la gentillesse et la gaieté de Jane. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai appris à la connaître et je devais avouer que sa présence me rassurait et me permettait de supporter mon quotidien avec un peu plus de sérénité.

J'ignorais toujours ce qui allait advenir de moi, est-ce que je resterai une boniche jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ou pourrais-je retrouver un jour ma liberté ?

J'étais résignée, je n'avais pas d'autre option que celle-ci.

Les jours comme aujourd'hui se suivaient et se ressemblaient. La même routine quotidienne et incessante qui me fatiguait : le ménage, la cuisine... J'étais devenu une experte, la parfaite « housewife » à la différence que je n'étais pas mariée.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, comme tous les matins, afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner. À mon arrivée, quelque chose différait des jours précédents. Mon cauchemar personnel était dans la pièce, assis à table. Lui et Jane étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et rigolaient... Ils n'avaient pas remarqué ma présence et ce n'était pas plus mal car la tête que je devais faire actuellement ne devait pas être des plus élégante...

_Depuis quand tu te soucies de la tête que tu fais?_

Depuis maintenant...

_C'est nouveau ça! Montre ta présence, au lieu de rester plantée là comme un poteau!_

- Hum, hum...

Je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre moyen de leur faire part de ma présence.

Ils sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre...

_Très subtile Bella! Bravo!_

- Ah Bella te voilà! Cela tombe bien, je vais avoir pas mal de choses à voir avec toi...

« Mon patron » se défigea et se leva de sa chaise...

- Très bien! Je compte sur vous Jane!

Pas de problème, Monsieur, cela sera fait comme vous l'avez demandé.

Sans plus de cérémonie il quitta la pièce, sans un regard pour moi.

Il se comportait de cette façon depuis le soir de ma chute et cela me convenait parfaitement. Une ignorance quasi totale.

- Bella, Bella, viens donc ici, nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir toutes les deux!

J'étais loin de partager son entrain dont j'ignorais encore la cause. J'étais encore choquée de l'avoir vu si proche de lui lors de mon arrivée, que cela avait éclipsé tout le reste.

Je me ressaisis...

- Nous pouvons voir cela plus tard, je te rappelle que l'on a le petit-déjeuner de la grande prêtresse à préparer!

J'étais ici depuis beaucoup moins longtemps et voilà que je me retrouvais à lui rappeler ce que nous avions à faire. Il est vrai que par moment elle pouvait être très distraite.

- Non, non, pas cette fois! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai déjà préparé ce qu'il fallait et Jacob est allé chercher des vienoiseries en ville donc il n'y a plus rien à faire pendant un petit moment! Assieds-toi!

Elle était excitée comme une puce, cela en était effrayant.

Je ne cherchais pas plus loin et je prenais place attendant les explications de Jane.

Elle déposa un petit panier rempli de croissant et de pains au chocolat, ainsi que deux tasses de café fumantes sur la table.

Elle finit par prendre place sur une chaise.

- Voilà! Alors tu dois te demander quelle est la raison de la présence de Monsieur ce matin ici?

Elle était vraiment d'un enthousiasme démesuré!

Elle continua...

-Monsieur a convié bon nombre de personnes, y compris des membres de sa famille pour un dîner qui aura lieu Vendredi et il nous a confié la tâche de tout préparer! Tu te rends compte! D'habitude il engage un traiteur pour préparer les repas importants, mais, puisque nous sommes deux et qu'il me fait confiance, il a décidé de me confier la charge de la réalisation du repas pour cette soirée! N'est-ce pas fantastique?

J'étais bouche-bée là!

« Fantastique » mais elle était pas bien ou quoi?

_Pas bien! Tu veux dire qu'elle a carrément pété un de ses fusibles plutôt!_

Elle était branchée sur du 100 000 volts juste à cause d'un dîner!

On allait avoir droit à un boulot monstre, et elle, ça la rendait euphorique!

Des fois je me demandais dans quel monde je vivais!

-Alors Bella, ça ne te plaît pas d'avoir la responsabilité de préparer un repas pour vingt-sept personnes très importantes?

Mon Dieu, elle était devenue complètement folle!

_Réponds-lui sinon demain on y est encore!_

-Euh... oui c'est une très bonne nouvelle! Dis-je feignant l'enthousiasme.

-Oui! Depuis le temps que j'attends que mon travail soit apprécié et que l'on me fasse confiance! C'est inespéré! Dit-elle rêveuse.

Oh oui ça, elle pouvait le dire!

Devoir faire à manger pour toute une batterie de criminels était totalement inédit et rare!

-Je vois que tu es enthousiaste...

-Oh, tu n'as pas idée!

Oh ça non.

Jane me fît un compte-rendu digne d'un exposé de prix Nobel. La seule chose que je constatais était que nous allions avoir du travail par dessus la tête. Oui car notre cher patron, enfin ses invités, avaient des goûts culinaires très précis, et, il était absolument indispensable d'adapter les plats de telle sorte que chacun soit satisfait.

À s'arracher les cheveux!

J'étais persuadée que « monsieur » le faisait exprès. Il voulait me gâcher la vie plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Habituellement, il s'adressait à un professionnel pour ce genre de soirée, mais là non, Monsieur avait apparemment décidé de me pourrir l'existence!

_Loin de vouloir te contrarier, tu ne te dis pas des fois que toutes ses actions ne tournent pas forcément autour de toi, ça tourne à l'obsession!_

Pffff!

_Oh oui très mature ça Bella, Bravo!_

Depuis deux semaines on m'autorisait à sortir à l'extérieur. Enfin j'avais une limite bien sûr : ne pas tenter de franchir l'immense portail en fer forgé qui ornait l'entrée de l'immense propriété. Il m'était impossible de dire à quelle surface ce domaine s'étendait mais il était immense et magnifique... il fallait l'admettre. L'allée centrale allant du portail jusqu'aux marches du perron était digne d'un château de France... elle était percée en son centre d'une somptueuse fontaine ornée d'une statue si magnifique, qu'un sculpteur de l'époque de la Renaissance en aurait pu être le créateur.

Et que dire du jardin? Verdoyant et parfaitement entretenu : des arbres et arbustes taillés au millimètre près et d'une symétrie impeccable; coloré par les somptueux massifs de fleurs savamment plantés. Tout ces éléments formant un jardin digne de ceux de Lenôtre!

C'était un ravissement de s'y rendre et je ne me retenais jamais d'aller y prendre un peu l'air lorsque j'avais quelques moments de répits dans mes journées.

J'étais justement dans le jardin à cueillir des fleurs. Des roses plus particulièrement comme venait de gentiment me le spécifier la sale blondasse de cette propriété.(_N/A_ : _Je vous assure que je n'ai absolument rien contre les blondes!)_

En effet, il arrivait à cette folle d'avoir des lubies particulièrement ridicules comme réaménager toute une pièce façon Feng-Shui pour disait-elle « bien faire circuler les énergies », ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle était plus aimable, ou comme nous faire recouvrir les fenêtres car les rayons du soleil agressaient les yeux de Mademoiselle ou alors un bain au lait d'ânesse, qui parait-il, est « très efficace contre les rides, et, est un ravissement pour la peau, utilisé par Cléopâtre en personne »... Très agaçant surtout lorsque l'on sait que le prix en moyenne au litre de cet élixir est des plus onéreux!

Et dire que des gens mourraient de faim dans les rues, et elle, au lieu de dépenser son argent à des fins utile, elle préférait le brûler pour pouvoir plonger son gros derrière dans ce lait si « bénéfique pour la peau ». Ce n'est pas le lait d'ânesse qui l'empêchera d'avoir des rides sur les fesses!

Pour aujourd'hui sa lubie était d'avoir au moins dix bouquets de roses dans chaque pièce et uniquement dans des vases de cristal, bien sur! Pourquoi dix? Me diriez-vous. Je l'ignorais totalement! Requête plutôt raisonnable lorsqu'on la connaissait!

Je me trouvais donc dans le jardin à cueillir des roses et de couleurs différentes s'il vous plaît!

Je donnais du coeur à l'ouvrage lorsque j'entendis une voix rauque :

- Putain quelle vue! Vas-y Beauté, penche-toi un peu plus en avant que je puisse mieux admirer tes atouts!

D'un bond je me redressais.

Inutile de me retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix... Jacob.

Jacob était une des personnes qui entretenait le jardin et par la même occasion il était celui qui me harcelait dès qu'il me voyait! Le genre à n'avoir qu'un cerveau en dessous de la ceinture.

Il voulait me mettre dans son lit, il pouvait toujours espérer ce porc!

Afin de ne pas lui donner plus de satisfaction visuelle qu'il n'en avait déjà , je me tournais pour lui faire face.

- Mmmh l'avant est aussi délicieux à regarder que l'arrière! Dis-moi ma belle, tu ne veux toujours pas venir visiter ma remise?

Oh Seigneur, pitié, viens à mon secours!

- Non merci! Tu n'as qu'à y aller seul, tu dois en avoir l'habitude! Tonnais-je.

- Oh la tigresse sort ses griffes hein?

La tigresse! Mais il est dingue!

- Pas de tigresse en vue ici, juste moi qui en a plus que marre de tes allusion répugnantes, Jacob!

- Oh allez! Tu devrais te laisser aller... ça te ferait du bien...

- Mais mon pauvre crétin, tu vois la distance entre le porche et la fontaine? Que tu te tiennes à cette même distance de moi voilà ce qui me ferait du bien! Alors si tu es frustré, va donc te soulager tout seul comme un grand! Dis-je fière de ma répartie.

- Si tu avais connaissance de mes capacités tu ne dirais pas ça ma jolie, je te le garantis!

_Et l'Award du mec le plus vaniteux est décerné à ..._

- Alors toujours aussi réticente? Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je jure devant Dieu que si jamais il osait me toucher...

_Ouais vas-y transforme-toi en Rambo-Bella et flanque-lui un bon coup de genou dans son service trois pièces, sors ton bandeau rouge soldat!_

Je stoppais illico le délire de ma conscience avant que celle-ci me fasse perdre la tête.

Quoique l'idée du coup de genou n'est pas si mauvaise, au pire je rendrais service à l'humanité.

- Toujours aussi dégoûtée en tout cas! Alors rends-moi service va raconter tes conneries ailleurs, va faire ton travail et surtout oublie-moi! Criais-je d'une voix mal assurée.

_Eh! Je t'ai dit le mode Rambo-Bella, pas Bambi-Bella. Tu lui as fait peur là, aucun doute!_

Il se stoppa.

Ouf!

- Ne t'inquiète pas beauté, ce n'est que partie remise, j'ai tout mon temps! Et surtout évite de te baisser de façon si indécente, espèce d'allumeuse! Railla-t-il.

Oh le... raaah conard!

_Je t'avais dit de te mettre en mode Rambo-Bella mais comme d'habitude tu ne m'écoutes jamais!_

Je soufflais bruyamment.

À croire que je les attirais! J'avais échappé à James mais je me retrouvais avec Jacob à supporter tous les jours!

À la différence de James qui était vraiment terrifiant et dangereux, Jacob était plutôt du genre lourd et agaçant.

J'avais déjà perdu assez de temps à cause de cet imbécile, il était temps que je me remette au travail.

Ces bouquets n'allaient pas se faire tout seul!

Je remplis les deux paniers que j'avais à ma disposition, espérant qu'une fois additionnées avec celles qu'aurait cueilli Jane, cela suffirait.

Je retrouvais cette dernière dans notre pièce attitrée : la cuisine.

- Alors la cueillette a été bonne ? Me demanda-t-elle sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

- Si tu parles des fleurs oui, par contre Jacob a encore essayé de me cueillir! Grognais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Encore! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd par moment celui-là! Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi au début il n'arrêtait pas de me draguer. Dit-elle d'un air écoeuré.

- Sauf que là, il ne fait pas que me draguer, il me fait clairement comprendre ce qu'il veut! On peut dire qu'il n'y va pas par quatre chemins!

- C'est pitoyable! Écoute si jamais il recommence encore une fois, dis-le moi et j'en parlerai à Monsieur Masen. Si il va trop loin, il ne faut pas rester sans rien dire. Je suis sûre que le patron ne tolérerai pas de tels agissements.

Si elle savait à quel point son Monsieur Masen n'en avait certainement rien à faire de moi, elle serait déçue.

- Tu parles, cela lui serait égal!

Jane lâcha les roses qu'elle tenait en main et me regarda de manière outrée.

- Tu es folle, ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons! Monsieur Masen est un homme bien, il n'accepterait jamais cela.

Un homme bien, UN HOMME BIEN!

- Mais ouvre dont les yeux, cet homme n'est qu'une ordure et un... Crachais-je.

Je me repris rapidement avant d'en dire trop. J'étais en colère. Sa naiveté me révoltait.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis! Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais! Se défendit-elle.

J'éclatais de rire. Je n'y pouvais rien c'était nerveux.

- Et je peux t'assurer que tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont moi je le connais. Et rassure-toi j'aurais préféré ne jamais croiser sa route! Tonnais-je.

- Comment oses-tu parler de lui de la sorte après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ?

- Oh ça oui il en a fait! Répliquais-je avec véhémence.

- Je ne te comprends pas!

- Tu as raison et il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Tout ayant été dit, je quittais la pièce sans me retourner...

...

Depuis le jour de notre dispute, la situation était tendue avec Jane.

Notre complicité d'avant s'était envolée.

Nous ne nous adressions la parole seulement dans le cadre professionnel et de la politesse.

C'était une atmosphère lourde pour moi, je me sentais déjà mal en ces murs et la seule personne avec laquelle je me sentais à peu près bien, ne m'adressais que très peu la parole désormais.

Nous étions Vendredi, le jour du très attendu et espéré repas que Jane était chargée de préparer...

Oh j'avais exactement la même charge de travail qu'elle mais c'était son repas donc sa consécration.

Personnellement je n'avais que faire de tout ce remue-ménage. Elle pouvait même déclarer à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'elle avait tout préparé seule, que cela me serait égal.

Mes priorités avaient changées depuis.

Je n'avais plus l'intention de rester ici ad vitam eternam, à servir de boniche à l'assassin de mes parents, c'était devenu pour moi hors de question.

Je voulais m'enfuir.

J'avais l'intention de tenter ma chance lors du dîner de ce soir.

On nous avait demandé de nous tenir le plus éloigné possible de la pièce où ils se trouveront durant un moment.

Personnellement, ce n'est pas moi qui irait écouter aux portes, vu ce que cela m'a coûté la fois précédente. Donc je pensais en profiter à ce moment-là.

Quant à la méthode à utiliser pour mon évasion, j'avais deux options : la première consistait à profiter de l'inattention de tout le monde pour escalader la grille, j'ai vite abandonné cette option étant donné le risque de me faire surprendre par les gardes qui surveillaient en permanence la propriété. La seconde possibilité consistait à dérober la voiture la plus solide que je trouverais afin de défoncer cette satanée grille.

_Bella, désolée de te le dire mais tes idées sont ridicules et pitoyables! Jamais tu ne parviendras à sortir de cette forteresse._ _Tout ce que tu y gagneras c'est de te faire tuer!_

À qui manquerais-je de toute façon?

Personne.

_Ne dis pas de bêtises allons! Tu sais que c'est faux!_

Mouais...

L'heure à laquelle les invités devaient arriver approcha et Jane était en mode folle furieuse.

Elle avait été insupportable et désagréable durant toute l'après-midi. Je respectais au pied de la lettre toutes ses instructions quant à la préparation de ce festin mais elle n'était jamais satisfaite de mon travail. À plusieurs reprises, j'ai jeté mon tablier et suis sortie de la cuisine pour me calmer car je crois que j'aurais pu l'assommer, ne serait-ce pour avoir une peu de calme!

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce dîner était si important pour elle! Franchement, tout ce que les convives feront c'est manger, il n'auront que faire des boniches qui auront préparé le repas! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais craché dans le potage de mon « boss ».

_Dis-moi Bella, t'es idiote ou tu le fais exprès? Ou plutôt aveugle? _

Heu...

_Me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué? Elle est amoureuse de lui c'est pour ça!_

Pfff n'importe quoi! Ma conscience perdait la tête elle aussi!

_Je suis sûre que c'est ça! Et tu le sais toi aussi! C'est flagrant, à chaque fois qu'elle lui parle, elle glousse comme une poule!_

Ouais et bien si c'est cela, elle a vraiment des goûts de merde en matière de mecs! Être amoureuse d'un assassin, il faut vraiment ne pas être nette!

J'observais Jane pendant que je veillais à ce que le potage aux légumes ne brûle pas. Il est vrai qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. Mais de là à en être amoureuse!

Si c'était le cas, je la plains. Un amour à sens unique, c'est très dur. Cet homme ne devait probablement aimer personne, à part lui-même.

La colère que j'avais envers Jane s'estompa petit à petit. Après tout, si j'étais à sa place, je défendrais l'homme que j'aime.

Elle l'aimait et je le haïssais par dessus tout. Difficile de s'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça? Dit-elle concentrée.

- Rien de particulier. Je me demandais combien de temps allait durer cette petite bataille entre nous? Mentis-je.

Elle leva la tête pour me transpercer de son regard froid.

- Cela risque de durer longtemps, dans la mesure où tu restes campée sur tes positions, sans tenir compte de l'opinion des autres.

Merveilleux! Moi qui espérait une accalmie, elle n'avait visiblement pas décoléré.

- Si tu veux! Dans ce cas permet-moi de te retourner le reproche, car tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Je suis ici depuis des années déjà! Je le connais beaucoup mieux que toi et...

J'en avais assez. Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure, mon sang pulsait dans mes tempes, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Dans ma tête, je revoyais les corps de mes parents étendus sur le sol. Elle ne savait rien, elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire de tels reproches, elle ignorait tout...

- STOP! Je ne supporte plus de t'entendre chanter ses louanges!

Ma vue était obstruée par les larmes.

Elle se figea.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je ne répondis rien car je ne pouvais rien dire... ordre du patron.

- écoute... commença-t-elle mais je l'interrompis de nouveau.

- Juste, il est bon pour toi mais pour moi, il ne l'est pas, il ne l'a jamais été. Je ne peux pas te donner mes raisons et crois-moi elles sont légitimes. Je le déteste et tout ce que je te demande est de respecter mes sentiments. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Je t'apprécie beaucoup... mais s'il te plaît, pas ce terrain là, je t'en prie, car ce conflit sera sans fin. Dis-je d'une voix enrouée presque inaudible.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt avant de me répondre.

- D'accord.

Elle se dirigea vers moi et me prît dans ses bras. Et j'expirais de soulagement. Ma très chère Jane. Je n'avais qu'elle pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

- Allez sèche tes larmes! Me dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

J'acquiesçais en reniflant de façon fort peu élégante.

Un bon quart d'heure et une bonne tasse de café plus tard, je m'affairais de nouveau à la tache dans une atmosphère plus sereine qu'en ce début de journée...

Hélas, cette accalmie prit fin lorsque Blondie nous honora de sa royale présence dans notre modeste cuisine...

Adieu tranquillité...

- Dites-moi, comment se fait-il que la table ne soit pas encore dressée? Rala-t-elle.

Comme à mon habitude, je restais muette comme une carpe. Jane répliqua pour nous deux :

- La priorité est à la préparation du repas mademoiselle. Le dressage de la table est prévu pour le début d'après-midi. Déclara cette dernière.

Il faut dire qu'elle était plutôt douée!

Oh! Pas vraiment du goût de Blondie.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire! Je veux que cette table soit dressée immédiatement!

- Désolée mademoiselle mais le planning a été convenu ainsi avec Monsieur Masen.

La Volturi était loin d'être ravie.

Je m'amusais de ce match de tennis verbal entre Jane et Tanya en comptant les points : 2-1 pour Jane + un point de bonus pour l'aplomb de cette dernière, ce qui nous amenait à un score de 3 à 1.

Perdue dans mes réflexions d'arbitre de chaise, je me concentrais sur le court de la conversation avec délectation car apparemment la hyène n'avait pas dit son dernier mot...

- Je n'ai que faire de ce stupide planning! Edward n'est pas là pour le moment donc c'est à moi de décider ce qui doit ou non être fait et à quel moment.

Ah là, rien à dire : 3 à 2.

Jane soupira d'agacement mais était loin d'être battue...

- Je me dois d'insister : il est essentiel pour le déroulement du dîner que certaines choses soient préparées à l'avance. Je ne puis faire autrement étant donné le nombre important de plats pour contenter tous les convives. S'agaça-t-elle.

- Eh bien, puisque tu as l'air de bien maîtriser ses choses là, continue donc ton labeur...

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Isabella se chargera de dresser la table, sous mes instructions bien entendu.

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres glossées d'un rouge des plus vulgaire.

Cette fois fini de compter.

- Impossible, j'ai besoin d'Isabella! Paniqua Jane.

Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être de cet avis tout à l'heure. Inutile de discuter plus longtemps, débrouille-toi toute seule! Et il vaut mieux pour toi que tout soit parfait! Isabella, venez avec moi, tout de suite!

Merde, victoire pour Tanya.

Je me tournais vers Jane, désolée de la laisser tomber mais je n'avais pas le choix. Elle hocha la tête et me mima un « bon courage ».

Sans plus attendre je me lançais à la suite de Tanya avec un entrain digne d'une voiture sans permis. L'idée d'avoir Tanya sur mon dos pendant un moment n'était pas des plus réjouissantes.

La première heure de ce calvaire était destiné au choix du linge de table : elle m'avait gentiment fait faire repasser nappes et serviettes.

Le summum de mon calvaire fût atteint lorsque je dus m'affairer à astiquer les couverts en argent, les assiettes et les verres en cristal, tout cela sous le regard inquisiteur de ma... je ne trouvais pas de mots suffisamment insultant pour la qualifier à cet instant. J'étais en train de frotter une flûte à champagne sans grande conviction lorsque Tanya commença son activité favorite : m'emmerder.

- Allons Bella, mets donc un peu plus de coeur à l'ouvrage, tu dois pourtant aimer ça, astiquer... Non? ironisa-t-elle.

Euh, elle sous-entendait quoi exactement?

Je préférais ignorer sa réflexion et me concentrais sur ma tâche. Parfois, le silence est la meilleure réponse à la bêtise.

- Tu as perdu ta langue? Réponds-moi!

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Mademoiselle. Répliquais-je à court de réplique.

- À d'autres, tu te crois plus maligne que moi? Je sais quel genre de personne tu es! Tu espères me faire avaler que depuis le temps que tu es ici tu n'as jamais écarté les cuisses devant lui?

Elle était paranoïaque et ça commençait réellement à me mettre en rogne. J'en avais marre de ses accusations tordues, destinées à me faire passer pour la première des traînées.

- Je vous le répète que je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler... Répétais-je en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe afin que le message pénètre dans sa cervelle de poisson de rouge. Et encore c'est insultant pour les poissons.

Elle n'était cependant pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire...

- Essayons de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ce mensonge. Alors où est-ce que vous l'avez fait? Dans notre lit? Dans la cuisine? Derrière un buisson? SUR CETTE TABLE? JE T'ORDONNE DE ME LE DIRE!

- RIEN DU TOUT! IL NE SE PASSE RIEN ENTRE MOI ET... M'arrêtais-je.

- Menteuse, tu mens j'en suis sûre car ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'a dit.

J'étais décontenancée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire?

- Ah tu es étonnée n'est-ce pas? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez démasqués?

- Ce sont des mensonges. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec lui, je ne le regarde même pas.

- Belle comédie! Je te félicite!

- Qui a dit que...

Elle m'interrompit.

- Tais-toi! Je t'avais prévenu et tu ne m'as pas écouté. Compte sur moi pour faire de ta vie un véritable cauchemar. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer aussi facilement, fais-moi confiance.

J'étais muette de stupeur.

Elle termina :

- Tâche de terminer ce que je t'ai demandé et dresse-moi cette maudite table d'après le plan qui a été fait, on ne va pas y passer l'après-midi. Veille à faire les choses correctement car à la moindre cuillère de travers, ton amant risquerait de piquer une crise... J'ai à faire alors n'en profite pas pour flemmarder!

Sur cette dernière provocation, elle ficha le camp alors que j'étais figée avec mon torchon dans une main et le verre dans l'autre.

Je me repris.

Sa table, je lui aurais bien balancé en pleine figure sa chère table.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? J'ai vous ai entendu hurler à l'autre bout de la maison?

Je n'avais pas entendu Jane arriver.

-Je ne sais pas... enfin je ne suis pas sûre...

-Tanya pense que j'ai une liaison avec... hum... Monsieur. Bégayai-je.

Elle eut un sursaut d'effroi.

_Je le savais, elle en pince pour lui!_

Super!

-Et alors? Elle a tord de toute façon? N'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle.

Je pus déceler dans sa voix une certaine inquiétude.

-Bien sûr qu'elle a tord bon sang! Moi et... jamais, tu m'entends? J.A.M.A.I.S! M'écriais-je avec effroi.

-Ok! Ne t'inquiète pas, message reçu! Dit-elle visiblement soulagée, arborant même un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Je levais mentalement les yeux au ciel. Elle est dans le déni total. Si elle le connaissait comme je le connais, elle ne serait pas si naive! Elle ne gagnera rien à aimer un homme comme lui.

L'heure du dîner était presque arrivée.

Un brouhaha incessant faisait échos dans toutes les parties de l'immense demeure. Des flots de conversations et de rires hantaient les lieux. C'était la première fois que j'avais l'occasion d'entendre tant de vie dans cette immense maison habituellement trop calme.

Tout était prêt.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre le signal. Pour être plus précise, nous attendions que cette bande de riches daigne se mettre à table. Heureusement, nous étions dispensées de service ce soir puisque des serveurs avaient été embauchés pour l'occasion. Jane était d'une nervosité inimaginable, elle triturait ses doigts tremblants de telle sorte que je me demandais comment ses phalanges faisaient pour ne pas craquer.

Pour cet événement de « grande » ampleur, nous avions été priées de vêtir des tenues plus appropriées pour l'occasion : à la place de notre sempiternelle et démoralisante robe de bonne, nous portions un très élégant tailleur jupe noir avec une chemise blanche et une veste assortie.

_Wouah la classe Swan!_

Une fois les hostilités engagée, ou pour traduire, une fois que cette bande de rupins a daigné se mettre à table, les choses se sont accélérées... Jane et moi étions chargées de la coordination en cuisine, en bref, nous devions nous assurer que les assiettes arrivaient correctes dans les mains des serveurs. Croyez-le ou non mais c'était loin d'être une part facile. On ne voyait pas le temps s'écouler, dès qu'un plat était parti au service, il fallait commencer l'autre à un rythme incessant. Je jure que si j'ai un jour l'occasion de remettre les pieds dans un restaurant, je ne me plaindrai plus jamais du service!

Nous ne vîmes pas le dîner passer... Une fois que les desserts furent envoyés, nous soufflions.

-Mon Dieu, jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela puisse être si éreintant! S'exclama Jane.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Soufflais-je.

-J'espère qu'ils se régalent bien de notre sueur! Ajoutais-je.

Nous nous regardâmes toutes les deux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Evite de dire ça devant eux si tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous collent les services d'hygiène sur le dos. Ria-t-elle.

-Oh rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de me présenter à eux. Je suis très bien ici.

-Tut, tut, tut... Tu iras te présenter que tu le veuilles ou non... Tu as tout préparé avec moi donc tu gagnes le droit, enfin le grand honneur, d'être présentée à une partie du plus gros gratin de Seattle. Dit-elle sarcastique.

SUUUPPER!

-Oh grandiose! Répliquais-je sans entrain.

-Allez ne fait pas cette tête! Cela prendra cinq minutes, pas plus.

C'était déjà cinq minutes de trop.

-Et quand devrons-nous faire des courbettes à tous ces beaux riches?

À peine avais-je fini ma phrase qu'un serveur frappa à la porte et entra...

-Mesdemoiselles, on vous demande en salle.

-Très bien merci, nous venons de suite.

Le serveur acquiesça et s'en alla.

Jane se tourna vers moi,

-Je pense que tu as la réponse à ta question...

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

_Allez Bella, jette-toi dans l'arène!_

Je levais les yeux au ciel, moi et ma conscience.

Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les deux en silence vers le brouhaha des conversations qui s'intensifiait au fil de nos pas, atteignant son paroxysme lorsque les doubles portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrirent devant nous.

Personne ne remarqua notre présence.

Je m'appliquais à ne pas regarder mon patron et sa bécasse blonde, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de jeter un oeil discret sur les autres personnes présentes... La première chose que je constatais est que la majorité d'entre elles étaient apparemment des couples, de très beaux couples même. Les hommes étaient magnifiques, avec une certaine fierté dans leur allure mais aussi un air dangereux qui me rappelait qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas des enfants de coeurs. Le plus âgé d'entre eux n'avait pas l'air si âgé que cela, il était blond, très séduisant, quelque chose chez lui me rappelait Masen. Un membre de sa famille? Peut-être son père. Son visage me disait vaguement quelque chose.

Il était accompagné d'une très belle femme rousse, de petite taille mais avec beaucoup de classe et un air bienveillant sur son visage.

_Arrête de les regarder comme ça Swan!_

Toi la-fer-me.

J'ignorais ma conscience et continuais ma discrète observation...

Deux autres couples se tenaient à proximité d'eux : à leur droite se trouvait un grand brun très baraqué, le visage rond arborant constamment un sourire plus ou moins moqueur. Il était accompagné d'une sculpturale blonde dont certaines mimiques me rappelaient Tanya... avec moins de botox.

Je grimaçais.

Le couple situé à la gauche était aussi bien assorti que les autres, un grand blond, le visage fin avec des yeux bleus perçants attablé avec une petite brunette dont le minois de lutin arborait un teint pâle mais qui lui convenait parfaitement. Elle souriait en permanence, parlait beaucoup et gardait sans cesse une main sur le bras droit de son compagnon. Elle donnait l'impression d'une personne pleine de bonté, en adéquation avec la majorité des personnes à cette table.

Une voix retentit et me sortit de ma contemplation.

-Comme vous l'avez demandé voici les deux personnes qui sont à l'origine de ce festin Monsieur, je vous présente Jane et Isabella.

L'homme qui faisait lieu de coordinateur de soirée s'adressa au beau blond assez âgé.

Il nous scruta d'un regard froid, un léger sourire vint étirer ses minces lèvres. Il se leva de sa chaise tendit les bras vers nous en signe d'invitation,

-Mesdemoiselles, ce repas était absolument fabuleux, j'ai rarement mangé un repas aussi succulent, qui plus est préparé par des employées de maison, je vous félicite. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté... je suis Carlisle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers mon patron.

-Mon fils, je te conseille de garder ces deux joyaux rares précieusement...

Il y avait une pointe de sarcasme dans ses paroles dont j'ignorais la cause.

J'observais discrètement Masen, il avait l'air... mal à l'aise? Mais pourquoi?

Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur sa dulcinée... Oh, j'aurais dû m'abstenir : elle avait les poings serrés et me fusillais littéralement du regard, une rage juste à peine soutenue qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment... je détournais rapidement le regard pour me concentrer sur mes pieds.

Hélas, le papa n'en avait pas fini avec nous...

-Je vous en prie, vous boirez bien une coupe de champagne avec nous?

Je relevais la tête et interrogeait Jane du regard, elle était aussi surprise que moi... le petit personnel à une riche tablée... incroyable.

-J'insiste. Dit-il d'un sourire ravageur.

Une chose est sûre cet homme était un habile séducteur.

Nous hochâmes la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Parfait, veuillez apporter des sièges pour ces demoiselles, voulez-vous. C'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire on nous apporta des sièges et deux coupes de champagne furent déposée devant nous.

Super efficace le service! 20/20.

Hormis le fait que je me retrouvais à la même table que des personnes riches et pour la majorité inamicales, j'avais un profond sentiment de malaise. Je ne voulais pas être là, c'était certain. Cependant je pensais qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier « joli papa ».

L'impression que quelque chose allait me tomber sur la tête était très forte, quelque chose n'allait pas. Je portais ma coupe de champagne à mes lèvres et en bût une gorgée, histoire de me détendre un peu mais cela avait du mal à passer. Je reposais mon verre et fit mine de m'intéresser aux conversations...

-Alors ma chère Esmée comment va la famille ? Demanda une quarantenaire siliconée.

Celle qui devait être la mère d'Edward se tourna vers elle, lui sourit et lui répondît :

-Oh comme tu peux le voir ma chère Debbie, ma famille se porte à merveille!

-Bien sûr qu'elle se porte à merveille! Qui a déjà vu la famille Cullen aux abois? Répliqua un homme brun et moustachu, hilare.

Cullen? Mais mon boss s'appelle Masen, pas Cullen! Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Pourtant le dénommé Carlisle était bien son père, je n'avais pas rêvé.

-Comme dans toute famille, il arrive qu'il y ait certains accrocs, c'est le cas un peu partout! Renchérit un autre.

Décidément se balancer des petites piques était de mise à cette table...

-A ce propos, comment va ce pauvre Gareth? Demanda une femme légèrement éméchée juste à la droite d'Edward.

Il y eût un blanc durant lequel ils se regardèrent tous plus ou moins mal à l'aise.

Son voisin de table qui devait être son mari la réprimanda :

-Carolina tais-toi, tu as trop bu! Cesse de poser des question stupides et embarrassantes! Veuillez l'excuser. Supplia-t-il à l'assemblée.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à demander comment une personne va? Répliqua-t-elle.

-Vas-tu te taire? Pesta son compagnon.

-Ce n'est rien, inutile de s'énerver... Et pour répondre à ta question Carolina, nous veillons sur Gareth. Répondît Carlisle.

-Il est vrai que le pauvre n'a plus été lui-même depuis longtemps. Sa réputation en a pâti. Et cette histoire de shérif dans ce trou paumé il y a plus de quatre ans n'a rien arrangé... Comment cela s'appelait déjà, je ne me souviens plus?

Je me glaçais.

-Très bien, il suffit! Pouvons-nous parler d'un autre sujet s'il vous plaît, c'est pénible pour moi. Demanda Esmée.

-Oui parlons d'autre chose, restons dans la bonne humeur... enchaîna la brunette au visage de lutin.

Non, J'avais besoin de savoir de quoi ils parlaient! Cela concernait-il mon passé? Etait-ce une coïncidence?

Je fis le tour de la table du regard et vît mon patron me regarder, il détourna le regard lorsque le mien se posa sur lui. Il avait l'air très contrarié.

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, j'en étais quasiment sûre!

Dans mes pensées, je ne fis plus attention au monde qui m'entourait. Toutes ces informations se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Le dîner terminé, nous prîmes congé de tout ce joli monde afin de nous réfugier dans notre cuisine.

-Bella, tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Jane.

Je me reconnectais.

-Oui ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu es sûre? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs depuis un bon moment.

-Juste un peu de fatigue, la journée a été éreintante! Dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

-Ne m'en parle pas, je n'en peux plus moi aussi! Heureusement que nous sommes dispensées du nettoyage et du rangement, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Effectivement, en récompense du festin que nous avions préparé, nous étions dispensées de nettoyage pour ce soir.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à regagner nos chambres pendant que le personnel employé spécialement pour cette soirée s'affaire à tout débarrasser...

J'étais dans mon lit à regarder les heures défiler. Je repensais sans cesse à ce qu'il a été dit à table et à la réaction de Masen. Il fallait que j'en sache plus, mais comment?

_Allons tu connais la réponse, as-tu oublié ce qu'il t'a dit le jour où il est venu te voir dans ta chambre la première fois?_

Bien sûr! Si je voulais poser des questions, que je vienne le voir si j'en avais le courage_... _Mais en aurais-je assez pour cela? Étais-je en mesure d'entendre ce qu'il allait me dire? En supposant qu'il accepte de m'en parler. Il doit bien s'y attendre de toute façon. Il est loin d'être idiot.

Agacée par mon incapacité à trouver le sommeil, je décidais de me lever et de faire un tour histoire de me calmer les nerfs.

Je sortis de ma chambre, déambulait un peu à l'étage, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Cette maison était un vrai labyrinthe. Mon regard se posa sur la baie vitrée. Un lampadaire dehors était allumé. Edward Masen était à l'extérieur, appuyé à la balustrade, un verre d'alcool à la main.

Un frisson de peur parcourut mon corps. Il me faisait toujours peur. En général, les rares fois où je le croisais, je n'étais pas seule mais là je l'étais.

_Allez Bella c'est le moment!_

Je déglutis.

Bien sûr que c'était le bon moment car me retrouver seule avec lui était chose rare, mais, j'étais effrayé.

_Justement bouge-toi! Tu veux connaître la vérité ou non?_

Oui.

_Alors..._

J'attrapais la poignée de la porte-fenêtre d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrais.

Il dût m'entendre car il se retourna brusquement, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

Il se tourna de nouveau face à l'horizon.

-Envie de prendre l'air? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Non.

Je ne sais pas d'où m'était venu le courage de lui répondre avec autant d'aplomb.

-Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure si ce n'est pour prendre t'aérer?

Je le vis lever le bras pour prendre une gorgée d'alcool.

-J'ai des questions à vous poser.

Il arrêta ses mouvements un court instant.

Il se retourna complètement vers moi l'air grave.

Il me jaugea un instant.

-Es tu sûre que c'est ce que tu souhaites?

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

-Oui. Répondis-je doucement.

Il eût de nouveau un silence durant lequel il semblait réfléchir puis il se mît à marcher, passa à côté de moi pour rentrer dans la maison.

-Suis-moi.

* * *

**Ne me hurlez pas dessus pitié! Lol**

**J'adore faire des cliffangers désolée.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour le prochain, je vous laisse imaginer un peu ce qu'il va se passer... Si vous avez des théories ou si vous voulez me reprocher ma cruauté avec mes vilains cliffanger ou simplement me donner vos impressions, n'hésitez pas à aller chatouiller bubulle.**

**Comme je l'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai posté le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil et me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance**

**Je vous dis à très vite. **

**Et merci à tous pour votre fidélité. Je vous adore.**

**Francia.**


End file.
